This Love Has Taken Its Toll On Me
by BahCo
Summary: The Big Time Rush boys take a break at New York and meet some girls.What will happen? Rated T for... things. Has nothing to do with Maroon 5's song "This Love". KendallxJo with others pairings. Read&Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO! So, this is my first BTR fanfic and I've been thinking about doing it for a while now. Yes, it'll be mostly a Jendall (or whatever you call KendallxJo) one. Hope you enjoy it, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. (= ENJOY!**

**P.S.: IT'S ALL NICKELODEON'S! But Kendall is mine ;))  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>THUMP!<em>

"Ouch." I said, my voice muffled by the floor beneath me. Great, just the way I wanted to wake up! Note the sarcasm. It was a _beautiful_day. The sun was shining, birds sang, my face was on the floor and my roommate/best friend was laughing at me. I looked up and gave her a death glare, what set her in another fit of laughs. I groaned and got up, going into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed with a simple white v-neck, black skinny jeans and my only real best friend that would _never_ laugh at me if I fell off my bed: a pair of Converse **(Link's on my profile)**. I was a waitress at this little café named Ideally **(A.N.: There's a café named like this in my city =P)**. I put on a little make, since my boss all said that we must look like we're always happy at work, not like zombies that fall off their beds. OK, I'll forget it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Camille, the bitch that laughed at me (a.k.a. my best friend), screamed like she just saw Santa Claus taking the Easter Bunny out of a hat.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" I yelled at her, taking my hand to my heart. "You want to kill me today, right? Yeah, that's definitely it!"

"NO, I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" I cut her short.

"Can you stop acting like… _this_and tell me what's going on?"

"OK! Take a sit!" I rolled my eyes and didn't move. "Fine, then I'll just let you faint and fall to the floor. Again." She huffed and I rolled my eyes one more time, more dramatically now. "GUESS WHO'S HERE IN NEW YORK AT THE EXACT TIME WE TALK!" She looked at her _oh-so-loved_poster that showed four guys around our age.

"Hmm… Big Time Rush?" I took a guess.

"JO! HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS NOTHING?" She was almost jumping at my neck now. She love them to death. More than she loves me. Sigh.

"It doesn't mean too much for me, since I'm not a _Rusher_, or whatever you Big Time Freaks are called." She rolled her eyes at me and returned to her laptop, gawking at the guys.

"SHIT! THEY'LL HAVE A SHOW IN TWO DAYS IN HERE AND THE ENTRANCES ARE ALREADY SOLD OUT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She continued going on and on about this and then she began crying. Crying as in red and puffy eyes, mascara all over her face, loud sobs and a thing going down her nose… EW!  
>I went out the dorm as silent as I could, so she wouldn't notice me leaving and ran down the corridor, till I reached the door and continued my way to work.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Taylor, you're late. Again. What did I say about being late?" Mr. Candron (a.k.a. Condom), my boss, said with that big nose of his stuck up to the air, as if showing who was the one ruled that place. Stupid bitch. He hated me, I hated him. That's how business works.<p>

"That if I was late again I would have to stay and close the café for three days." I said through gritted teeth.

"And…?" He had a smug smirk plastered in his pig-ish face now.

"And that if I was late again I would have to stay until later for a month. And then I would be fired if it happened for the third time."

"Great to know you remember!" He clapped his fat hands with that smirk still on his face. But it vanished as he sniffed the air, feeling the smell of dog's shit. That was coming from my tennis shoes. "Go fix it and get back to work!"

I grunted as I walked away and to the counter to wait for the clients. It was 08:05! The café opened at 08:00! I got here at 08:02 and would have to stay one our over my period? _Fuck that fat bitch! _I wish he was covered in dog's poop right now. I went to the employees restroom and tried to wash it. Well, at least the smell was gone. Now better _get back to work._

* * *

><p>As the time passed by people went in and out of the café. Not many went out happy after me being their waitress, because I was in a bitchy mood. Oh please, give me a break! I woke up kissing the floor, got late to work and got an extra our for today and as a bonus I stepped on dog's shit! I bet you would be just like me if it was you! Yes, I tried to keep a smile on my face, but it was hard, even more with Mr. Candrom breathing down my neck every five minutes.<p>

The door's bell rang, signaling that someone was coming in. I saw four guys taking a table on the farthest corner of the place. The café was almost empty, with only three couples and the guys. I went to their table with four menus in hand and a booklet-thingy and a pen in my apron's pocket.

"Good night, may I help you?" My voice was tired and kind of angry at the same time. I dind't really look up, just put the menus in front of them and took my booklet and my pen and waited for them to say something, glaring at the paper, as if it could by some magic make everything explode, so I could go home.

"It doesn't seem like a good night to you." One of the guys said. I looked up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I recognized the guys immediately. It was Carlos Pena, Big Time Rush member. Then the other three guys… Oh shit, Camille was going to have a heart attack if she knew.

"Nor a good day either." I sighed tiredly. Then smiled at them, thinking about what Camille would do when I told her this. "My friend will kill me when I tell her you guys were here and I didn't call her." It made me smile bigger and the four of them smirked back at me.

"Then tell her we said hi. Maybe she'll make it less painful." I knew it was Logan who said it. Camille talked about him 24/7, she even says his name while sleeping. It's creepy.

"Nah. Now she'll die before she even gets her pinkie on my neck. She'll be all like "_Oh my Gosh! Logan Henderson said hi to me! I told you we were gonna live happily ever after, Jo!" _and then: BAM! She'd be cold out on the floor." The guys were chuckling now. If because of what I said or because of my acting skills as Camille I didn't know. I laughed along with them, but stopped as I saw the Fat Bitch standing by my side.

"Ms. Taylor, do I have to tell you that you only have to take the notes and take them to the kitchen? _Without disturbing the clients_." Fat, ugly, soon to be poop covered bitch. I was boiling inside, and I think my anger could be seen on my face, because my thoughts about ways to kill my bitchy boss went silent as I heard another one of the guys speak.

"Oh, no sir. It's OK, we were the ones to make small talk." Kendall Schmidt was the one to say it. I looked at him and saw him looking at that pussy fat thing that was my boss. I looked at those green eyes that I've stared at so many times before while lying down on my bed at my dorm while trying to sleep. On Camille's posters they looked good, but seeing it at the distance I was… OK, maybe I have a tiny-iny-little crush on Kendall, but don't let anyone know. I can't help it when the guy is blonde, has light-colored eyes and is hot as hell.

I looked away from him and back at my boss, with an awkward face on, that suddenly turned onto a poker face. My lips twitched a little up into a smirk, but I tried keeping me face straight, so he wouldn't piss me off at least for some minutes.

"Huh. I'm going home, Ms. Taylor. You close the café tonight." He nodded and went away.

As soon as he turned his back to us my smirk came to my face, and I couldn't help but let a kind of evil laugh escape my lips. The guys watched me with some interest as my laugh grew a little louder.

"You know you look evil and kind of like a mad woman, right?" Asked James, with a half smirk. My laugh subsided, but the grin was still on my face.

"Yes, I do. I'd love if he tripped and fell face-first on dog's poop." This got the guys chuckling.

"What?" Carlos asked, still chuckling.

"Long story short. I-" I began telling them what happened, but the last couple left wanted to pay their bill."Be right back." I said, and went to the clients waiting by the counter. When they went out I was back to Big Time Rush's table. I told them my little _affair _with the dog's shit and how I would love to see Mr. Candron covered in it. It made them laugh some more.

"So, are you ready to order now?" They nodded and I took their orders, going to the kitchen to leave them there and went back to their table, as they requested me to do.

"For how long will you guys stay here in NY?" I asked them.

"Oh, we'll have the show tomorrow and then we're taking a break. We'll spend two weeks here." Said Logan.

"Cool. Come back here if you can, please. Maybe Mr. _Condom_will give me a break and don't fire me for having dove's poop on my jacket the next time." I rolled my eyes and they laughed.

"I just realized… You didn't tell us your name. Ms. Taylor." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes at him, but had a smile on my face.

"Jo." I said, shortly.

"And your friend that's going to kill us is…?" Logan asked. He was interested in Camille? Heh, let's have some fun over it.

"You interested, Logan?" I asked him in a teasing voice, raising my eyebrows, a slow smirk tugging on the corns of my lips. Their food arrived and they dug in.

"W-what? No! I'm just… huh…curious." My smirk grew bigger, but before I could continue with the teasing my cell phone vibrated on my back pocket. I took a look at the screen and wasn't surprised by seeing Camille's face on it.

"Talkg about the devil." I answered it "Hello?"

_"JO, WHERE ARE YOU? I'M FUCING SICK WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I'VE TRIED TO CALL YOU FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWEAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_I had to take the phone away from my ear, or I'd be deaf. Every single word she said was heard by the guys, who were trying to suppress their laugh.

"Ouch, Camille. Could you be any louder? And before you start yelling your guts out again, I'm fine. I'm still at work. _Pussy Condom_made me stay over an hour for being two minutes late this morning."

_"What a bitch! But are you alone? By this time the café is usually empty."_

"Nah, I'm fine. And I'm not alone, I've got the company of four guys." Now I was the one suppressing my laugh.

_"JOANNE TAYLOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT 9:00 IN THE NIGHT WITH __**FOUR **__BOYS?" _I couldn't hold it any longer. My loud laugh escaped my lips and the guys were laughing their asses off as well while Camille continued yelling how I could be raped and yadda yadda.

"Camille, shut up! You have no idea _at all_about who you're talking about!" My laugh was controlled by now, or I wouldn't be able to talk.

_"IT COULD BE ANY CREEPER, JO!"_

"But they aren't, Camille!" I laughed some more.

"Put her on speaker!" Carlos said. I nodded at him at did what he said.

"You're on speaker, Cam!"

_"WHAT? YOU PUT ME ON SPEAKER WITH YOUR CREEPER FRIENDS? NOW THEY'RE GONNA HUNT ME DOWN AND RAPE ME!" _We laughed some more. Oh, if only she knew…

"Hey Camille! Does my voice give you any hint of who I am?" James said.

_"Hmm… It reminds me of someone… Oh my… No, It can't be!"_I rolled my eyes at her reaction. Then I put my phone in front of Logan. If he sniffed she would know it was him.

"Hey Camille! How're doing?" Logan said, I half smiled. Even I thought that smile of his was hot. Seriously talking.

_"OH HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! AM I DEAD? DID I DIE OF CRYING SO MUCH OVER NOT GOING TO YOUR SHOW TOMORROW AND NOW I'M IN BIG TIME HEAVEN?" _Now I dropped my cell phone on the table. Camille was making a fool over herself. We were laughing very hard by this point, and if anybody came in right now would think we were drunkards.

"No Camille, you're not dead. Just making a fool out of yourself." I said.

_"SO BIG TIME RUSH ISN'T AT THE CAFÉ YOU WORK AT AND I'M STRUGGLING TO PUT MY SKINNY JEANS ON WHILE TALKING TO YOU BRUSHING MY HAIR OVER NOTHING? AS SOON AS YOU STEP HERE YOU'RE DEAD!" _And then the line went dead. I laughed so hard I was almost peeing and Carlos was rolling on the floor. This was all so weird. The BTR guys were laughing with me while my best friend was freaking out and saying that she was going to kill me. Well, the last part was nothing new. But still…

"Jo, I'm going-" Rose, the cooker, stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Oh, hi Rose." I said, smiling as innocently as possible.

"Okay, I'm not making questions, don't wanna be suspect if anything happens here. Just wanted to say I'm going. Good bye." And she was fast away from us. I laughed even more. Shit, I'm laughing too much. I gotta spend more time with these guys.

"Oh shit, I think I have a broken rib. Or some." I chuckled a little more.

"You're funny as hell. And your friend's a mad woman." James said.

"Yes, she is. But I'm no better. Ya still interested in that girl, Logan?" I smirked at him.

"She seems funny. When not psychotic." We laughed as he made a face.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Oh shit. Sorry guys, but I have to close. If Condom finds out that I was open "_disturbing clients" _I'm fired. Not that that's a totally bad thing, but…" I didn't complete my sentence, but they understood what I meant.

"We've got to hang out sometime! Ooohhh, and bring Camille with you!" Carlos said.

"Sure, it'd be awesome."

"I have an idea!" Kend-ellicious said. We looked at him, me with raised eyebrows. He looked at me with those big green eyes that looked like each little millimeter was painted with maximum care. I stopped drooling over his eyes as he continued telling us his idea. "What if you and Camille came to our show tomorrow?"

"But you're sold out." I said, frowning a little.

"Yes, but we can make a little exception for a certainly girl that spent half of her night laughing her butt off with us and her mad friend." He smirked and I felt myself drooling again. Luckily I was drooling internally.

"And how's that possible?" I asked, furrowing a brow.

"Give me your phone." He said, and I gave it to him. He messed with the touch-buttons and took a photo of himself after it. He gave me his phone. Cool. He gave it back to me along with his. I did the same as he did, but saving my number in his phone. Duh.

"When you two get to the stadium tomorrow just call me and pass the phone to the security guy. He'll let you pass."

"Why, thank you. Now Camille won't kill me! Yay! But my pussy boss will kill me if we stay here any longer, so get going!" I shooed them off and went out with them at the same time, closing and locking the door behind me. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Jo!" Carlos hugged me. And it felt like hugging a plush toy: warm and soft.  
>"Buh-bye JJ" James said and hugged me. Strong arms. Good.<p>

"Don't you ever call me that again."

"OK, JJ" He smirked and I growled. JJ THE FUCK!

"Bye Jo, and tell Camille I said hi." Logan was the next one to hug me. Kind of strong grip. Fuck, did they all hug well? I was thinking shit. Must've been tired. Yes, I was.

"She'd probably rip my ass off if I did so." He chuckled a little. Kendall went to me, towering over me with all his height. He hugged me and I felt little, comfortable and warm. And incredibly good.

"Till tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my spine, and –sadly- let go of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…2971 words. I don't think I have ever written this much. And I'm proud of myself! What'ya think about it? LET ME KNOW! You just have to press that blue button with a yellow balloon next to it and TA-DA! I'll know what you think! =D Oh, and if you guys have any song that you think would be good to put in the story, even if it isn't a BTR song, you can tell me the song's name on your review or PS me (= I promise I'll try to put it here! That's it, bye and thank you for reading! xxBahCo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I'm back with a new chapter for you! Thanks you for the reviews and now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Nickelodeon's! But the guys, they're mine! ;P**

"We're going out tonight, dress nicely." I said to Camille. She gave me a "_the fuck?"_look.

"Where are we going?" Make up a excuse…

"The mall. Let's look at some hotties." I smirked. Well, we sure were going to look at some hotties. But she didn't have to know which ones I was talking about. It was 5:00 P.M. and the show began at 8:00. Enough time to take a bath and get ready and get to the stadium early.

"O-kay." She eyed me suspiciously and went to the bathroom. Almost an hour and half later we were dressed and ready to go. Camille wore a cute mini skirt and a dark gray sweatshirt with ballet flats and shiny jewelry. Her dark hair went down her back in large, lazy ringlets. Logan would like her –insert evil laugh here-. "How do I look like?" She asked me with a toothy smile.

"Great. What about me?" I was wearing a black/dark gray striped tank top with a jacket over it, skinny jeans and plain black ballet flats with some black and silver jewelry. My hair was lightly curled and reached my hips.

"You'll have guys kissing your feet." I thought about Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James on their knees kissing my feet and begin laughing until I got to hysterical laughs. Camille was definitely afraid of me now. "What about I don't ask you what's up and we just go?"

"Fine." We went down the stairs passing by some people from college and receiving compliments –some sweet, some perv-like comments- from some guys. Let me get this straight for you. We live in New York in this building that is habited by people that are on college. It's kind of a republic thing, but not really it. In each apartment there's space for two people (some have two bedrooms, and some have only one, like mine and Camille's), with a kitchen, a bathroom and a leaving room. We found this place last year, when we moved from North Carolina for college. Right now we were on Summer Vacation, that's why I spent all my day at work yesterday. Camille was doing Arts and I was doing English. I wanted to be an author ever since I began reading and writing.

After we drove for about 20 minutes we got to the stadium, and Camille looked really confused.

"Y'know, this isn't the mall. IT'S THE STADIUM WHERE BIG TIME RUSH WILL PERFORM TONIGHT!" I could see she was almost crying.

"Shush, calm your panties down, woman! I've got a surprise for you." I smirked at her and her eyes got wide and she opened and close her mouth, as if trying to get something to say. Funny, she looked like a fish.

"You bought entrances?" Really? This is the first thing she says? Shoot, I thought she would think about it after the squeals.

"No, but I have a way to get in." She gave me an _are-you-mad?_look.

"How can you have a way in without entrances? "

"Just wait and you'll see." I playfully winked at her as we got out of my car, now parked on a miraculously found parking space. Girls from 5 to our age –but mostly around 13- ran around singing BTR's songs and yelling like the Big Time Freaks they were. I took my cell phone from my back pocket and called Kendall.

_"Hey Jo."_He answered it, his voice was excited.

"Hey. We're here, how can we get in?"

"Who are you talking to?" Camille asked, glaring at me. I shushed her and listened to Kendall's orders.

_"There's a big sign on the left gate saying VIP Area. Go to the line and hand your cell phone to the security man."_

"OK, I'm heading to the gate. Yay, there's no line! That's what I call VIP treatment! " Kendall laughed at it. I went to the guy with a black shirt saying "_security"_in yellow bold letters in it.

"Your Entrances, please." The security-guy said.

"Hmm… take my phone and… talk?" I said to him. He looked at me strangely and Camille elbowed me on my ribs. I'm getting her to Big Time Rush's concert and that's how she pays me? Thankless bitch. The man took my cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Hmm… Helo?" He asked, unsure. Then his face straightened and got professional, as if Kendall was right in front of him. "Oh, yes sir. Let them pass? Are you sure? They don't have passes. OK, sir. Uh… Bye." He gave me my cell phone back and let us pass. Camille's jaw was on the ground. Hah, I said I had my way in.

"Thank you." I said on my phone, a smirk on.

_"You're welcome."_

"Where do I go to now?"

_"Ok, go to the front row. There are two seats with "reserved" plaques on them. You can put them to the ground and if somebody, like the securities, ask you who you are just give them your name."_

"Wow! Front seats?" Camille looked at me and then simply began to yell like the freak she is. "Yeah, that's Camille. I think she's going to faint if she keeps screaming like that." Kendall laughed and I heard the other guy's laughs behind his. "I have to hang up and calm Camille down. If somebody kicks our asses out of here before asking who we are I'll call you again."

_"OK, bye."_He said, chuckling.

"Bye." I hung up and Camille hugged me as if it was the end of the world and began screaming how much she loved me.

"OMG, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Yeah yeah, now quit it! People are staring."

"OMG, I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" I thought her face was going to rip apart because of her smile. It was seriously creepy.

"I can see it." She squealed once again and jumped up and down.

"Which ones are our seats?" I looked to the leather seats before I found the ones with the sigs.

"Those ones." I pointed them out and her eyes grew wide.

"WE'VE GOT RESERVED SEATS? SHIT WOMAN, WHO'S THE PERSON YOU WERE TALKING TO?"

"One of my creepy friends from yesterday. And what did I say about yelling?" I raised one brow at her. Gosh, I fell like such a mother.

"_What?_One of that possibly rapers put us into here?" I pressed my lips together to suppress my laugh and nodded. "OMG, I'M SO HAPPY I THINK I WOULD LET HIM RAPE ME!" I couldn't hold it anymore I let out a loud laugh as people looked at us with horror on their faces, mothers taking their kids away from us. We sat down and Camille soon began squealing with some girls sitting near us. I got bored and begin thinking, stopping when an evil plan got to my mind. I took my cell phone out and texted Kendall.

_"Hey, do u think u can make Camille the Worldwide Girl? It'd b funny, plus she really is a fan of u guys." _After a minute my phone vibrated.

_"Sure thing ;)"_I smirked at his answer.

_"Great! Camille's the brunette next to me dressed in a dark gray sweatshirt."_

"Kay. Have 2 go, gotta dress up, do voice warm-ups and then we'll be onstage. Oh, one more thing. After the show come to our dressing-room. Just say your name.;)"

What's up with the winky faces? Anyway, Camille owned me so much that she'd have to be my slave for an year to pay for it. I pocketed back my phone and waited, listening to Camille and her new friends talking animatedly how hot the boys were. Well, can't discord on that one.  
>After the most torturing 25 minutes of my life the stage's lights went out. <em>Show time.<em>Everybody stood up and Camille grabbed my arm with her Hulk-grip.

"_OH MY GOSH, IT'S BEGINNING!"_She screamed above the noise surrounding us. I couldn't help but begin screaming with her and the about 10 thousand other girls. They made their big entrance singing Famous and followed their playlist. All the lyrics were memorized in my brain. OK, I wasn't the freak kind of fan, but I really did like their music.

About an hour later Kendall took his guitar and James made the question that made hell break loose:

"Who wants to be the Worldwide girl?" It made the stadium explode in screams. Some girls began crying, Camille was almost there. _Shit, don't cry or you'll be all red and puffy up there!_

Kendall looked my way and winked. _Fucking hawt_. Many girls around me were saying that the wink was directed at them. I smirked at him and glanced at Camille, who was looking at me with an incredulous face. Yeah, I think she saw the wink-thing. Logan walked toward Kendall and he looked at Camille, Logan smirked and went down the stage. More screams and more girls wishing to be chosen cried. Luckily Camille was paralyzed, because he was coming our way.

"Hey, do you want to be the Worldwide Girl tonight?" He asked, with a half smirk. She just nodded and he took her hand, taking her to the stage. She sat on a stool and the guys sang, with Kendall playing the guitar. Carlos came over with a bouquet of red roses and she cried. Not a loudly-sobbing-and-mascara- smashed-all-over-her-face cry, but softly and happily crying, smiling softly. Logan got closer to her and took some of the tears away with his thumb, but they were soon replaced by fresh ones and she giggled a little. They looked… _cute_. When the music finished each one of them gave her a hug and Logan kissed her on the cheek. I smirked. _Let the teasing begin._She came back to her seat and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled.

"That was nothing, really. You should thank my creepy friend." Now I was smirking.

"Really, who are these people?"

"You'll know soon." We turned back to the show and continued jumping and singing loudly to the music. Sadly, after forty other minutes the show was over. But we still had the dressing-room bonus. Time to give Camille a heart attack.

**Thank you for reading and review! I'm working on the 6th chapter right now and didn't post the others because I want to use them to threat you for reviewing. Sooo review. I'll try to update each two days if I get less than five reviews for each chapter. But I won't stop updating because of reviews. xxBahCo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for the reviews! And as I said: 5 reviews, new chapter. Soooo here it goes, enjoy. (=**

**Disclaimer: It's all Nick's. The guys are mine. Yadda yadda.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I waited as people leftthe stadium. Camille sat in silence, lovingly looking at her blood-red flowers. About 20 minutes after the show my phone rang and I saw Kendall's face brightening the screen.<p>

"Hey." I said, as I picked up.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Waiting for some of the people leave. And I don't really know where to go."

"Go to the right side of the stage. There must be someone guarding the backstage entrance."

"Kay, see you in a few." I hung up, without waiting for his answer and stood up. Camille did the same and I took her wrist, pulling her after me to where Kendall told me to head to.

"Hey, the gates are to the other side." She said, looking confused with her eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Well, maybe we're not heading out. Yet." She looked even more confused after that, but didn't make questions. We stopped in front of a buffy, tall man with the same "_Security_" T-shirt the other guy was using.

"Hmm… Can we go in there?" I asked unsurely, pointing out the dark corridor that I believed would lead us to the dressing-room. Camille looked at me as if I had just grown another head. Yeah, it must've looked kind of weird and nonsense.

"What's your name?" The man asked profissionaly.

"Jo Taylor." The man muttered some things in his communication-earphone thing and then let us passes.

"How did you do that?" Camille whispered to me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Let's just say I have my connections." I smirked at her as she shook her head, but stopped talking as we were walking closer to a door with a star-shaped plaque saying "_Big Time Rush"_in red bold letters. She gripped my hand tightly as we came to a stop. I gripped her shaky hand softly to try and calm her down a little, and I think it gave her a little strength. I knocked on the door and a smiley Carlos opened it and let us in.

"Hey guys, good show you did out there, huh?"

"That's what we do the best!" James said, excited. I grinned at him.

"So… this is Camille. But I think you've met already." I winked at them and we laughed.

"Y-you know them?" My shaky friend asked me. _No, dummie. _I nodded instead of giving the other answer. "But how? You've never told me about it."

"These are my rapist friends!" We broke in laughter again. Camille's lips formed a perfect "O".

"So yesterday when I was yelling at you…"

"Yup, they heard everything."

"Oh, damn." She had a _I'm-sorry-about-it-but-don't-know-how-to-explain-myself_face on. I don't know if the guys got it all, but I did. I think Kendall did too, because he changed the subject.

"How was it like to be the Worldwide Girl?" He asked her with, all of us had smirks on. Sure, everyone but Camille.

"Unforgettable." She sighed dreamily, but stopped as she saw the smirks. "Hmm… Am I missing something?" My smirk grew bigger.

"You, my friend, own me your life."

"And why's that?" I showed her my texts from/to Kendall and she hugged me as if I was going to dissolve in glitter if she didn't hold me hard enough. Yeah, she was almost breaking my ribs. _Damn Hulk strength._

"Have I ever said how much I love you?"

"Not really, but ever since you can live with me I think it means a lot." She smashed me a little harder and I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around us. Carlos.

"Carlos! You're ruining their BFF's moment!" Reproved James, shaking his head.

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Yelled Camille, letting go of me and crashing Carlos' ribs instead.

"So much for being loved." I playfully sighed at it. After some seconds Carlos was awkwardly trying to make Camille let go of him. "Camille, you can let go of him now."

"Oh, yeah right." She sheepishly smiled at him.

"Aaand the Big Time Freaky is back." I said, making Camille glare at me.

"Big Time Freaky?" Logan raised his brow at me, asking for an explanation.

"Yeah, y'know. That fans –like Camille- that are all like '_oohh my gawsh, they're so hawt! And I know the time each of them was born and who was the doctor in charge of it!'_That's a Big Time Freaky."

"You know who was the doctor that… y'know what…?" Carlos asked Camille, open-mouthed. She smirked like the creepy girl she was and nodded.

"So, if _you_are not a 'Big Time Freaky', then what are you? Because you looked pretty excited out there." Kendall asked, a smirk playing in his lips.

"A person that appreciates your music and talent, but don't freak over you guys." I simply explained.

"Oh, come on!" Said Camille. "We both know you have a crush on Kendall!" My eyes went wild wide and I could feel the blood rushing –no spun intended- to my face. Kendall's eyebrows were high raised and he had a smug smirk on. I tried to make my cool go back to straight and cool and -_THANKS LORD_- it worked.

"What? That's not true!" I defended myself –with a really shitty come back- while I still had some dignity.

"Mm-hm. Then why do you stare at his poster every night until you fall sleep?" Now I was seriously pissed and thinking of several ways of killing that bitch.

"_Oh, I don't know! _Maybe it's because you put the _damn_poster right in front of my bed! To the side I face while trying to sleep!" I looked at Kendall. "No offense." And turned back to my soon-to-be-killed best friend.

"But you said it was okay if I put the poster there." She was pouting now, her puppy-eyes shining with false tears that would never fall. Shit, she knew I couldn't resist _the look_.

"Ugh, fine. But just because you did _the look_." I looked at the guys and they were looking at us funny. "What?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Carlos asked.

"You mean as in… hang out with you?" Camille asked and paralyzed.

"Yup." Logan said, popping the "p". I thought the girl was going to explode in rainbows and unicorns of so much happiness. She was smiling creepily and I was getting scared of her.

"You've got to stop this freakiness, y'know? They're trying to be friends with you and you're scaring them away." She took a deep breath and smiled like a real person would.

"Okay, I'll try to act like you." She cleared her throat and continued "What are you _pussies_waiting for? Let's go!" the guys laughed at her pretty good imitation of me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my lips.

"You heard her, let's move our butts out of here."

"Where are we going?" Camille asked us and I just raised my brows at the guys, not knowing either.

"Where do you two want to go?" James asked smiling.

I and Camille exchanged glances and grinned.

"We know a couple of places to go." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think?<strong> **Review and let me know****! I'm happy with where this story is going, hope you do too (=**

**Five more reviews till tomorrow and you'll have a new chap right away! xxBahCo**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS, I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I wasn't able to do so because I slept at a friend's house, and I didn't have the chapter uploaded in the site. So I couldn't update sooner )= Buuuuuuuut, here it is and I hope you like it! Oh, and thank you for the reviews! Keep it up and you'll have more chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I felt the cold breeze and the bright lights of Times Square hit my face as we headed to our destination. Kendall was by my right with his arm around my shoulder and James was by my left doing the same. Carlos and Logan were do the same with Camille while she had a 10000 watts smile on. James began singing 'Empire States of Mind' <strong>(A.N.: I do not own this song.)<strong>and I laughed, singing along with him. Soon the six of us were singing our lungs out and receiving looks from the people that passed by.

"You two have fantastic voices!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Thank you." Camille and I replied smiling from both the compliment and our singing session.

"So… where are you guys leading us to?" Logan asked, as we came to a stop.

"Here." Camille said, opening the door and showing a massive ice rink with people skating, most in couples.

"Ice skating?" Kendall raised his eyebrows at us, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. We just nodded and went away to get skates. In front of the counter stood two girls excitedly chatting and we recognized them. Stephanie and Cassie.

"Hey guys! What're doing here?" Camille asked them.

"Oh hey! Hmm… Ice skating?" Stephanie said, but it went out like a question. "Do you want to skate with us?"

"Oh, hmm… We have company, but I think you guys can skate with us. " I smirked as I saw the guys approaching. Let's just say that they are Big Time Freaks too. They followed my line of sight and their jaws drop as they saw what I was looking at. I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their socks.

"Guys, these are Stephanie and Cassie. Well, I think you know who they are." I smirked and winked at them. Cassie flew to James and gripped him, making him tumble backwards. "Big Time Freaky." I muttered.

"I heard it!" She said, her voice muffled because of James shirt.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Am I dreaming?" Stephanie said, stepping in Carlos's direction. She touched his nose and he looked funny at her. I pressed my lips shut to prevent the laughter. "If I am please, do not wake me up." Now she was poking his cheek.

"Steph, stop it! You're not dreaming! You're just making yourself look like a retarded."

"Hmm… Sorry?" She said unsurely to Carlos, her cheeks pink.

"It's okay, everybody pinches my nose and cheeks." He said, receiving looks from everybody.

"O-kay.!" I said and went to the counter to take my skates. As soon as we got to the rink Logan and Camille, Cassie and James and Stephanie and Carlos went skating in pairs, leaving me with Kendall. _Great, now I'll have to resist the green eyes_.

"Are you afraid of falling?" Kendall teased me, seeing that I was still standing out of the ice. "Y'know I could always catch you." He winked playfully at me.I rolled my eyes, poker-facing what was going on inside me. I stepped into the rink and lightly pushed him as I passed by, leaving him behind and ran.

"This is the faster you can go?" I suddenly heard his voice coming from my left and turned to him as he left me behind. I pushed faster and came side-by-side with him.

"I sure as hell can go faster." He came to a stop and I stopped with him.

"I can beat you whenever I want." He said, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever makes you boat float." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms too.

"Wanna bet it?"

"Sure, what do I get when I win?"

"Pff, as if you will." I waited for his response with a raised brow. "Whatever you want." I grinned and looked him up and down until my eyes stopped on his dark gray beanie and my grin grew.

"The beanie." He stopped for a second and I thought he would debate but changed his mind.

"Fine." He said and smirked. I could see an idea forming in his head. "When _I_win you'll have to go to the DJ's mike and declare your undying love for me." My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened a little, but I recovered soon.

"Never gonna happen."

"We'll see. Okay, one lap. We'll stop right here." I nodded, agreeing. "In three. One, two-" Before he said three I took off, leaving a surprised Kendall behind. He soon took off, gaining speed and getting closer to me.

I was pushing as hard as I could, my body began feeling hot as I had to ward off people in front of me. Kendall was hot on my tail, almost by my side. In the last turn I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull me behind. I was lucky there was a protection bar by my right, or I would've fall. I looked around to see who it was and saw Kendall looking over his shoulder and smirking at me. _Screw him._When I was halfway from where I was to the end place Kendall was standing there already, smirking at me.

"Hey, it was not fair!" I fumed at him.

"Nor was it when you took off before I said three."

"But I didn't hold you back!"

"You never said there would be rules."

"UGH!" I took the beanie out of his head before he could slap my hand away, put it on my head and ran away.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK! I WON!" He yelled at me. Now I was the one smirking.

"COME CATCH IT!"

I ran as fast as I could, but I could say he was almost touching my back. I turned my head backwards to see how close he was and he smirked at me. I turned back and went face-first with a white pilaster. _Fuck, who put it there? _I rubbed my nose grumbling a little until I saw two arms trapping me in both sides. I turned around and saw Kendall laughing his soon-to-be-sorry ass off. I grunted at him and tried to knock down his right arm, so I could go to the bathroom or somewhere else and check on my nose.

"Nu-uh, not this time!" He said, coming a little closer to me. _NO, GO AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER_

"But my nose…"I stuttered out. Pretty pathetic, I know.

"It's fine, just a little red." He chuckled a little and I glared at him. "Now, let's talk about the bet." He smirked at it and came a little closer. Now I could feel the heat from his body. If he came any closer He would've been pressed against me and I would've been pressed against the pilaster.

"Hmm… Can't I just give the beanie back to you and we're kit?" I said, grinning sheepishly.

"No, as soon as we step out of this rink you're going to that mike out there and tell everybody how you love me and how you can't imagine living without me."

"What if I don't do it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Oh shoot, _why_did I say it? He lowered his face, now his mint breath was hitting me right on the face, sending goose bumps down my spine.

"You will do it." He said, his intense green eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. Our eyes locked and I bit on my lower lip, getting nervous. _Can ANYBODY save me here? _I _am almost leaning in the remainder of space between our lips!_I looked over his shoulder as if something would appear from out of thin air our grow out of the iced floor and save me. Well, my salvation came, not like my dumb mind was waiting for, but came. But it was definitely funnier than something appearing from out of the blue.

I watched as Camille skated freely until she tripped into apparently nothing and fell to the ground, slipping at least 5 feet before she stopped. As soon as she hit the floor I began laughing my ass off. Kendall looked at me as if I was going crazy and I just pointed Camille out. He turned around in time to see her slipping. Like Kendall was too distracted laughing at Camille I got away from him, going into my red-faced friend's direction to help her up. But Logan beat me to it, pressing his lips together not to laugh at her.

"Perfect landing, Cam!" I said, laughing hysterically. She glared at me and I just laughed harder she huffed and pushed me, making me fall on my butt. Now Logan was laughing along with her and I could hear Kendall's laugh coming our direction and he was soon standing in front of me, holding out a hand to help me up, but he still was laughing at me. I took his hand and smirked. The next second he was sitting next to me, with a shocked expression on while I laughed along with Camille and Logan.

"Not funny!" He said. "And I want my beanie back!" He pulled it out of my head, lifting my hair along with it.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I said, running my fingers through my now knotted locks.

"_Numbers 137,138,139,140,141 and 142 please head out of the rink, your time's up!" _A cheerful voice came out of the stereos above the animated song that was blasting from them. Well, that was us. I went out and took the skates off, the others doing the same.

"Where're we going now?" Cassie excitedly asked, I think I've never seen her smile the way she was doing.

"We can go anywhere you want to, but before, Miss Taylor, do you have anything to say?" Kendal smirked at me. I grunted at him and went to the DJ's cabin, the jerk was following me.

"Excuse me, can I make an… announcement?" I politely asked the DJ guy.

"Sure, the mike is all yours."

"Hm. Thanks." Not really. If he said no I'd have a way out of the bet. But Kendall would probably get another way for me to humiliate myself. Idiotic jerk-face.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him with a expressionless but yet cold face. I took the mike in my hands and waited for him to say my last words. Because after this I was going to kill myself with a skate or something like this. He came closer to me and began whispering things on my ear. Damn those things in my stomach and the goose bumps on my arms.

"Hello, I'm Jo Taylor and I just wanted to say that Kendall Schmidt is soooo hot! Actually, he's the hottest person on Earth's face. He's so hot I want to marry him. " I had to roll my eyes at this as I repeated what he was saying. What a big head. "And I love him soooooo much. I love him so much and he's so hot that makes me want to- I'M _NOT_ SAYING THIS!" The last part was just disturbing. And… _eeewww!_

"Oh, but you will. It was the bet."

"No, you said I'd have to come up here and tell the world about my 'undying love' for you. Not this shit you just said."

"But I won the bet, and you're saying it." He said.

"I can't!" He raised his eyebrows at me. "If you didn't notice there are kids here! And maybe they are even fans of you." After saying it he gave in.

"OK, then just say goodbye to your public and let's go." When he said public I looked around and saw everybody –when I say everybody I mean _everybody_- staring at me. My friends were laughing so much they were –literally- rolling on the floor. The blond jerk just stood there with a smug smirk on his face.

"That's it, people. Hm… Bye." I let go of the mike and ran away, passing by my friends and leaving them laughing at my, by now, almost purple face. 

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... How was it? Review and tell me! xxBahCo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I haven't updated for some little time, but I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews. But as I said, I won't stop updating because of review. So... here's chapter 5! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"OKay, ever since you <em>oh-love-him-so-much<em>, you'll be paired with Kendall." Stephanie said. Oh, that bitch. Right now we were in a bowling alley, we were playing on pairs. So ever since the others were all gooey eyed towards the others I'd have to be paired with the blond devil. Yeah, I don't get it either. For God's sake, THEY JUST MET! OK, the girls had huge crushes for them, but they just met them. It's just… weird, I don't know.

"I think I'll play alone, thank you." I huffed.

"You can't, are the rules." Camille said.

"Who made up this stupid rule?"

"I did." Camille said. "And you're playing with your love."

"SHIT! IT WAS A BET! THIS MUST BE THE 5TH TIME I'M SAYING IT!"

"Yeah, we know. We're just messing with you." Cassie said, laughing with the other because of my outburst. "Now let's play before you kill someone."

"Are you any good at this?" The green-eyed jerk asked me, smirking.

"Good enough to kill you with a ball." I said looking forward, ignoring the fact that he was next to me. But my face my still was a scowl.

"Hey, no need to get violent!"

"I'm not violent. Yet." I waited until it was my turn and concentrated to put all my madness in the ball. I aimed for a strike and let go of the ball, that went out of my hand perfectly, going in the direction of the poor pins in such a velocity that could kill somebody if the ball hit them. The ball hit the first pin and the others behind it, making the ones around them tumble down. _Strike._Yeah, I'm good at bowling when I'm mad. I smirked and turned to an open mouthed Kendall.

"Close your mouth, you don't want flies to fly in." He closed it and raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive! Let's beat them." He said, smirking. After all, he was just as competitive as I was.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"WHO'S THE WINNER?" Kendall was rubbing _our_victory on the other's facesl.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"OK. WHO _ARE_ THE _WINNERS_?_"_

"Did you really think we'd lose? You were paired up with me; anyone that would be paired with me would've won!"

"You kidding, right? I carried you on my back for almost the entire game!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oh yeah? And when was that? When I made four strikes or when I made six spares?"

"Wow, you two are so modest." Said Cassie, obviously sarcastically.

"At least I don't think I am the hottest person alive!" I said, crossing my arms.

"_You_ don't think _you_ are, but _you_ think _I_am." He said. I grunted at him and stomped away, but not before punching his arm.

"Moody much?" He asked from behind me, and I could hear the smile on his voice. I stopped and turned around.

"Nah. It's just this idiot that's pissing me off. But I've got some ways of killing him already." I replied with a smug smile.

"Let's grab something to eat, I'm starving!" Carlos said, and everybody nodded in agreement, my stomach was grumbling. We went to a Pizza Hut near the bowling alley and sat on a booth that could support eight people and asked for three massive pizzas. It was me, Kendall, Logan and Camille on a side on the table; and James, Cassie, Stephanie and Carlos on the other.

"If five hours ago you told me I'd go ice skating, bowling and eat pizza with Big Time Rush I wouldn't believe." Cassie said, smiling bright, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Oh well, looks like it all happened." James said, putting his arm around her. I met Camille's eyes and raised my eyebrows. She smirked back at me.

"Looks like they weren't the only things that happened." Kendall said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Cassie said, looking dreamily at James. Hmm… _ew._She snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. "I mean… With you and Jo flirting all the time and yeah."

"I DID _NOT_FLIRT WITH HIM/HER!" We yelled at the same time and looked at each other, frozen for a second. Then we broke onto laughter, the others looking at us with a mix of amusement and pity because of our mental condition.

"You two are perfect for each other." Stephanie said smirking.

"HAHAHAHA! No." I said, keeping an straight face as I said no.

"But you do have crush on him." Cassie said. I glared at her.

"No, I don't! And if you guys continue with this thing I'll kill you!" I said, holding up my plastic fork and knife.

"Wow, I'm so afraid of plastic cutlery." Camille said sarcastically.

"You should be." I loudly whispered, making a dramatic effect. And I thought Camille was the drama queen. They looked at me as if I was mentally disturbed –that's a second in less than five minutes.

"But you know it's true." Cassie said.

"Hell! No, it's not!"

"But you know him ever since Heffron Drive." Camille said. She'd know, I was the one who showed it for her. Naïve me, didn't know what was coming in the future.

"Yeah, so?" I sat back and crossed my arms.

"You do?" Kendall asked, raising his thick eyebrows in surprise. I nodded and kept quiet. "You so do love me." He teased me. Now he was the one being glared at. I turned back to my pizza and began stabbing it with as much violence as I could, cursing under my breath.

"And that should be Kendall. And partially us." Stephanie said, looking kind of scared of me.

"Right guess." I said, when the thing that was a pizza laid shattered on my plate.

"Remember me to never make you mad when you have pointy thing in your hands." Carlos said, looking at the pizza as if it was him all tossed and turned and mutilated. I grinned at him and we made up a new conversation, while eating the pizzas.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"So that's why you like llamas?" I asked Logan, with a raised brow.

"Yup, they're sexy." He said, with his signature half smile. Huff, and they thought _I _was the mad one in here.

I tried to say how weird he was but my voice was muffled by a yawn. I was so tired I could curl up in a ball right there and sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked anyone in particular. I was too tired to even take my phone from my pocket.

"Hmm… 01:45." Kendall said. It woke me up like a bucket of freezing water

"FUCK! I'M SCREWED!" I said, standing up. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

"JO! Calm down! What's going on?" Cassie said, with wide eyes.

"What's happening is that tomorrow I have to be at work at 8 or my pussy boss will make me stay over my shift for a week! Or a month! Or the rest of my life!"

"But I don't want to go home." Camille pouted, giving me _the eyes_.

"You can stay if you want; I'll just walk." I said, tossing my car key to her. "Bye guys, see you… someday?" I said, they smiled and said their farewells. I was just out of the door when I felt a hand around my wrist. I looked up and met a pair sparkling green eyes.

"Wait." Kendall said, letting go of my wrist. "I'll keep you company."

"Indeed. Our apartment is just three blocks away from here." I shrugged and began walking.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk alone in New York at…" He paused to look at his watch "01:51 in the night?"

"Yes, I do. I live in here for over a year and I know it really isn't that much. Well, ok it is. But it'll depend on the route you take."

"What if I tell you that I didn't want to feel like a seventh wheel?"

"Than I accept your company." I smirked at him. "But you could always go back to the hotel."

"And I could always walk you and get to know you better." He kept a straight face on and kept looking forward, not meeting my eyes.

"I'd like to know you better too." Now he met my eyes and I saw a mix of emotions on them, making they look even deeper and more intense. He brushed his hand against mine and grasped it, interwining our fingers. I tried to ignore the stupi girly butterflies in my stomach and continued talking. "What about twenty questions?"

"Really?" He asked me with a grin. I just nodded and grinned back at him. "OK, I'll begin. How did you first know about Heffron Drive?"

"One day my brother was watching some videos on YoutTube and I asked him what was that, because I liked how you and Dustin sounded. And then I download your songs and yeah. My turn now." I thought about what to ask for half a minute or so and shoot it. "What's it like to be famous?"

"Well, it's cool. Sure, has its ups and down, but it really is amazing to have so many people supporting you."

"And screaming your name, telling you how hot you are, declaring their love for you… and the list goes on and on, just like you ego." I smirked, and he chuckled a little.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked playfully shoving me aside. I opened my mouth in false outrage and bumped him back.

"In your dreams, Schmidt."

"So we're on last name basis now?" We walked in silence for some seconds. "OK, next question."

"Shoot."

"How old are you?" His eyebrows were scrunched as if he was trying to guess it without me saying.

"19. You?"

"21. Best friend?" He asked.

"Camille, no doubt. Yours?"

"Logan." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, you two act so gay together. Camille shows me the videos and I always ask her if you two are in a relationship." We laughed at this. We walked a little more asking each other silly questions until we got to my building.

"It was good to talk to you. You know, without you thinking about ripping my head off or else." He said, smiling slightly.

"And it was good to talk to you when you weren't being too much of a jerk." He stuck his tongue out to me.

"Wow, real mature." I laughed. "Well, I have to go. I just don't invite you to come in because I have to sleep and I can't be late tomorrow, or my _oh-so-dear _boss will make my life an even worse living hell. At least when I'm working."

"It's fine." He involved me with his big arms and I felt the same warm feeling from the other day. But that the hug was more intimate; he knew more about me and we had spent more time together. I breath in his scent and saved it on the back of my mind. He moved a little away and leaned down, giving me a light peck **(A.N.: THUN-THUN-THUN! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!)**on the cheek.

"Sleep tight." He whispered, bringing his lips to my ear. All this mixed sent a wave of electricity running through my entire body. When he let go of me I managed to choke out a "bye" and automatically turned around to get in, climbing up the stairs and opening my door. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, then went to bed with a thought on my mind. _What the hell was happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooohhhh, and the plot thickens! Hahahah Soooooooo, what'cha think? Was it good? Was it bad? Do I get extra credit for the Jendall moments? Press the little button and let me know (= xxBahCo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know I know. I didn't update and you guys gaveme 5 reviews. I'm a bad person. Yeah yeah. But here is chapter 6! =D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Good to see you're not late Ms. Taylor." Mr. Candron said.<p>

"I know, right?" I said, with a fake smile on my face. By some miracle I woke up three minutes before my alarm clock rang. So I had plenty of time to take a shower, throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and some make-up and eat cereal. And Camille was still sleeping; I didn't even see when she got home. And surprisingly, I had five minutes to spare when I got to the café. **(A.N.: JUST GOT THE NEWS THAT TAYLOR WILL COME TO BRAZIL NEXT YEAR. OMG, I'M FREAKING OUT IN HERE! Sorry for disturbing you with my fan-ness, but I'm SO HAPPY. Going back to the story now.) **

During the morning there were the same usual clients who always asked for the same usual things. So, mornings were easy going, if you didn't count my boss watching me with narrowed eyes and a bitchy humor.

After about an hour and a half I saw a mop of dark gold hair making its way into the café. I bit on my lower lip to stop the smile forming on my lips as he saw me and came my way.

"Hey. How's your morning going?" Kendall asked me as he sat on one of the stools in front of the counter where I was pouring coffee for an old man. "Can I get a coffee too?"

"Fine. I got here five minutes earlier, could have breakfast and Mr. Candron isn't breathing so pussy. I'm not tired, even if I got only something like four hours and a half of sleep. But I'm sure as soon as I see a bed I'll be out black."

"No, you're not." He said, taking the mug of coffee I had poured him.

"And why not?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Because tonight we're all going to this club near our hotel." He put the mug down and propped his elbows on the counter, intertwining his fingers and leaning his chin on his hands.

"I don't think I was invited." I smirked at him and he grinned back at me.

"I'm inviting you right now." He leaned forward, his intense green eyes coming closer to mine and I could see the slight glints of light caramel on them.

"Ms. Taylor, please flirt with your boyfriend in your free time." Pussy Condom said from the kitchen's door, attracting attention from some people to the two of us. I blushed a little and turned to the bitch that was my boss with that same fake smile I was holding on my face earlier, but this time it was larger –and creepier-.

"He's not my boyfriend, sir. And we were just talking." He walked into the kitchen the smile on my face faded away. "And could you go to hell and never come back again?" I said it in an almost whisper, but Kendall could still hear me and laughed at it.

"I can feel the love." I rolled my eyes at him and headed to a table to take some dishes, coming back after I went to the kitchen.

"Do you know at what time they were back yesterday?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. I woke up with them telling me how we were going to this club tonight and I told them to fuck up because I was sleeping." He said and I chuckled a little.

"Will you eat something?"

"Oh yes. Pancakes please, Ms. Taylor." I rolled my eyes at him and left his order to the cooker take and prepare it. "So, you going tonight?" He asked me when I came back.

"Yup, I need some partying. Long time since I last went to a club." I thought about what I was going to wear as we stayed in silence. Or better, what Camille going to shove me into, and made a face.

"What?" Kendall looked at me weirdly.

"Just thinking about what Camille will probably make me wear." I rolled my eyes.

"And what's that?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"You'll see. I'm sure about it." And then you'll think I'm a bitch. Yay, thanks Cam! Note the sarcasm.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Kendall left the café about an hour later, saying that he had to get the guys up because they had an interview or something like that to do in some hours. And now I was heading back to my apartment, processing the fact that I'd have to get into a –probably- skimpy dress and things that could kill Camille called heels. Couldn't I just put on comfy jeans and a pair of Converse? Ha, Camille would kill me rather than let me dress like that.

"Shower. Now." Camille said as soon as I opened the door.

"Hello. I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said and went to the bathroom, taking –or trying to, since there was a mad women knocking on the door and saying how we were going to be late- a hot shower, the water taking away all my stress along with my white chocolate and champagne shampoo **(A.N.: I actually have this shampoo, and it smells so damn good.)**. When I went out of the hot smoky bathroom Camille pushed me down on my bed and threw panties and a bra, ordering me to put it on. I did it and got into our walk-in closet to find something to wear. Yeah, I'm naïve enough to think she'd let me chose anything. Poor me.

"I'M SO NOT WEARING THIS!" I yelled at her as she showed me what she thought I was going to wear. "PEOPLE WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE EVEN MY OVARIES IF I WEAR THIS THING!"

"OH COME ON! It's not that short! It'll be just a little up mid-thigh!" She said, pushing me into the bathroom with the dress in hands. I groaned and put it on, feeling the gray fabric against my skin and looked at the mirror. It went just a little above mid-thigh and made my curves appear just in the right spots. Hmm… not that bad. I walked into our room and Camille grinned as she saw me. She had put on her dress while I was in the bathroom.  
>It was a dark blue strapless bandage dress that went a little higher than her mid-thigh, just like mine, and she was already wearing black pumps and silver jewelry. .<strong>(A.N.: Links on my profile.)<strong>

"Make-up and hair time!" She sing-sang. Well, at least I didn't hate it. But on other hand, she was going to put a lot of it on. Well, I was already wearing the dress, make-up wasn't all that bad. She worked on me before, slightly curling my hair and putting on the make-up. Then she curled her hair and put on some make up.

"Put these on. And then those." She handed me some silver/black jewelry and pointed out a pair of black pumps. I put them on after complaining a little and we went to Stephanie and Cassie's apartment so they could go with us. When we got to their floor they were just living their place.

Cassie was wearing a shiny gold dress with black pumps and black jewelry. Her straightened sand blond hair went down to her waist and she had some make up on. Add it plus the dress and her blue eyes and you have Barbie.

Stephanie was wearing a pink dress and black pumps –yup, everybody was wearing black pumps- and shiny jewelry. Her hair was slightly curled like mine and she had some light make up on. Well, the guys would drool over them.

"Perfect timing." Cassie said after locking the door. She checked out our outfits and playfully whistled. "You two look smoking hot."

"So are you." I said, smirking at them.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up." Stephanie said and then smirked. "Kendall's gonna jump on before even finishing to check you out."

"What are you talking about? Kendall's my friend." I said, my voice was controlled.

"Friends? Only if it is friends with benefits." Cassie said and the girls laughed.

"No. Friends and _just_friends." I said more forcefully.

"Not from tonight on." Camille smirked and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and went out the building to try and catch a cab. Yes, we were taking a cab to go to a place that was kinda like four blocks from here. We didn't want to catch attention from possible drunkards wandering on the streets of New York and be raped, thank you very much. We took the cab and Camille told the driver –that by the way, was a pig and checked us out and kept glancing through the rearview mirror to see us- the club's name. My cell phone started to ring and I answered it after seeing Kendall's name and bright face on the screen.

"Hey." I said. The others looked at me asking who that was with their eyes. "_Kendall." _I mouthed and they smirked at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"_Hey, where are you? We're in front of the club already."_

"We're in our way. Where exactly are you?"

"_Practically in front of the door._" I could see the bright lights and hear some muffled music. I wandered my eyes through the front of the club and saw them waiting for us.

"OK. I can see you. Bye." I hung up the phone and waited as Cassie insisted to pay for the ride. She paid and we went out of the car. I could feel eyes on us –and not only four pairs- and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey hotties, my bed has enough space for the five of us! You want to come with me?" A perv shouted at us from the line. I glared at him with as much hatred as I could put on the glare –and that's a lot- and looked back to where I was going. Yup, the guys. Hot, handsome and talented guys.

"Mother fucking perverted bitch bastard." I said, loud enough for the other seven to hear. This caused the guys to stop staring at us and laugh.

"Other clothes, same personality." Camille said, shaking her head. Each couple made their own conversation, so it was me and an almost drooling Kendall.

"Quit staring, Schmidt." I said smirking at him. He shook his head as if to make his thought clear and smirked back at me.

"This is what Camille would make you wear?" He asked.

"Yup. I wish I could be in a pair of jeans and sneakers right now. But _nooo_, because I have the most annoying best friend in the world! And she makes me look like a bitch!" I shouted the last phrases just in case Camille was paying attention to me. Yup, she wasn't. She was flirting with Logan instead.

"You don't look like a bitch." Kendall said, taking my eyes away from our friends and back to his green ones. "_That _is a bitch." He pointed out a girl wearing what _really _was a top, with high heels and heavy make-up on, almost having sex with a guys on the wall of the club.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm blind! And if I'm not blind I'm permanently disturbed!" I said covering my eyes. Kendall laughed and took my hands from my face.

"Let's get in, we're losing the party." He said. He told the others it would be better to get in and we did so. "Oh, and you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as we passed by the security guy by the door, making me smile. "And hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Now Kendall, you're getting where people want. ;D HAHAH Review guys! Now I'm working on chapter 9! Almost 10! And I'm going to travel on next Sunday (yes, on Christmas! =D) and I don't know if I'll be able to update for the next 20 days. Yes, I know. A lot of time. So review! And I'll try to update as much as I can! xxBahCo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYAAAAAAAAAAA! How're you guys doing? Thanks for the reviews. Now, you ready for this chapter? You better be! Well, here it is! =)**

**Disclaimer: It's all Nickelodeon's. **

* * *

><p>When I got into the building the loud music filled my brain. There were drunk people dancing wildly everywhere, some sober people dancing like normal not-drunk people dance and some couples making out in some places. The lights were bright and colorful and there was a huge counter to the right that was the bar. The place was pretty cool and enormous; I think there could be a thousand people.<p>

"Let's dance!" Cassie yelled over the music as some other electronic song began to play.

* * *

><p>By now I had a thin coating of sweat on my face because of all the dancing. I don't think I've had ever danced like that, seriously talking. We got to the club at about ten and right now it was around one o'clock. I've only stopped to drink some water twice and so did Kendall. The others went lost about one hour after we got there. I bet they were making out somewhere.<p>

"I need to stop a little to breath. And get something to drink." I said, getting closer to Kendall so he could hear me.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asked.

"Some alcohol, please." I said. No, I didn't want to get drunk. Just wanted to leave up a little.

"Alcohol?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yup, but not enough to get drunk. Just get peppy." I smiled at him and he chuckled a little. He took my hand and dragged me to the bar. He asked for some drinks and we went back to the dance floor when we had them in hands. Mine tasted kinds like strawberry and lemon with a bit of alcohol.

"It tastes amazing." I said to no one in special.

"I thought you'd like it." He told me taking the last gulp on his drink. I finished mine up and threw the plastic glass away. I began feeling the alcohol's effect and danced with the music's beat. My dance got kind of rougher and I could feel Kendall's intense green eyes on me, scanning me up and down. He got close to me and whispered on my ear.

"You're killing me." I felt the warmness irradiating out of his body and hitting mine and his breath smelled like an addictive mix of fruits and alcohol. His voice was rough and sounded sexy as hell.

"And how's that?" I whispered back at him. But he didn't answer me, he just crashed his lips to mine, making me stay there with wide eyes and frozen for some seconds, but then I relaxed and responded to the kiss. It was slow and sweet at first, but got fiercer by every second. He had his arms around my waist and was pressing us as close together as possible. I could feel his muscles from under his shirt and it just made me get even crazier. My hands found their way to his soft hair and I enlaced my fingers in it, pulling his face to mine and making the kiss rougher.

He sucked on my bottom lip and I let out a small moan, causing him to smirk into the kiss. I felt like I was going to explode into fireworks and butterflies and these cheesy things until he pulled out to catch his breath or I thought so. He caught my hand and took me to a wall close to us, so we wouldn't be on the dance floor in the middle of lots and lots of people dancing.

He pressed me up to the cold wall and crashed his lips back to mine. I suppressed another moan as he licked on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him entrance. His hot tongue met mine and I could taste him: fruity and alcohol just like his breath. We battled for dominance and he let go of my lips and kissed down my jaw and my neck, stopping on my collar bone and coming back up, leaving a wet trail of kisses and bit lightly on my weak spot at my neck, making me moan softly. I took his face on my hands and put his lips back to mine.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked me when we stopped to breath.

"Sure. Where to?" I asked breathlessly.

"My hotel room." He took my hand and we almost flew out of the club and into a cab. When we got to the hotel we practically ran into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed I was against the wall with Kendall kissing the hell out of me. Well, I wasn't complaining. The elevator made that ding noise and the doors opened and we walked out. Kendall stopped at a door and opened it with a keycard. Don't ask me how, but when I noticed I was on a bed with Kendall on top of me kissing my neck, biting and sucking on it sometimes.

We stayed there making out –we didn't have sex, people. Get over it!- for only God knows how long until my phone rang. Kendall lay back down by my side and I growled. I looked at the screen of my phone to see Camille's photo. I growled one more time and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice faltered a little from the lack of air, but it was still filled with annoyance.

"_JO! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING AROUND THE CLUB FOR AT LEAST HALF AN HOUR AND I CAN'T FIND YOU!_" Camille asked me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not in the club. And could you stop yelling, I don't want to be deaf."

"_Are you back home?"_I think the conversation was taking too long to Kendall, because he was attacking my neck with kisses again and making me lose track of my thoughts.

"No, I'm not." Kendall found my weak spot again and sucked on it, making me moan.

"_DID YOU JUST MOAN?"_Camille yelled through the phone and Kendall laughed a bit.

"WHAT? No I didn't!" I punched Kendall on the arm and glared at him. He smirked smugly at me and stood on top of me, pressing small kisses on my lips.

"_Was it Kendall's laugh that I heard?" _HOW DID THAT FREAK KNOW?

"Hmm…" I tried to think about an answer as he kissed me. "Look, I'll call you…" He kissed me again. "I'll call you someday. Bye." I hung up my phone and threw it somewhere then rolled so now I was the one on top.

"You're such a jerk!" I pressed my lips against his and sucked on his bottom lip. He let out a groan and I smirked. He rolled again to be on top of me.

"As if you didn't like it." He whispered in my ear and bit on my earlobe.

"I never said I didn't." I smirked and pecked him on the lips. "Can I borrow some clothes? I don't feel like staying in this dress for the entire night."

"Then take it off." He said playfully. I hit him on the arm again and pushed him out of me so I could get up. He went to a walk-in closet and came back with a white T-shirt and black boxers in hands. "You can take a shower if you want. There's an extra towel in the bathroom." He pointed to a door next to the closet. I took the clothes from him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. When I looked at the mirror I almost had a heart-attack. My hair looked like a nest, my lips were swollen and red and I had red marks on my neck, a couple soon to be purple. Yup, hickeys.

I splashed my face with cold water and ran my fingers through my hair to make it look better. Then I took off the pumps and strapped down my dress. I tucked my hair into a messy bun and turned on the shower, letting the hot water hit me and take the sensation of sweat from dancing away. When I was done washing myself I put on the clothes Kendall gave me and went out of the bathroom.

I looked through the room and found Kendall sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants. I grinned at it and went to the couch, sitting on his lap. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You look way better in my clothes than I do." I smiled and he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "Do you want to eat something? I don't know, a pizza or something else."

"Pizza's fine."

"OK, I'll ask for it and take a shower." He brushed his lips on mine and got up. I watched Spongebob and Patrick annoy Squidward while I waited for him. You're never too old for some Spongebob Squarepants. After about ten minutes a break came up and I stopped paying attention to it until I heard a song I knew very well because of my freak of a friend. I opened my eyes and grinned as I saw the four of them dancing and flirting with some girls. The bathroom's door opened and I looked up to see Kendall still putting on his T-shirt, giving me a perfect view of his abs. And he wouldn't even notice I was checking him out, because the shirt was blocking his eyesight. But he finally dressed it and I went back to watching the TV-him flirting with some girl.

"Are you really watching this?" He asked as he sat on the couch and put me back to his lap.

"No, I was watching Spongebob, but it came up. And I like this song. I've watched this some million times because of Camille. But it's so weird to watch it now that I know you guys."

"You so wish that was you." He said as he and the girl appeared on the screen again.

"I'm on your lap right now."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes at him. And continued watching the video and laughed when I remembered Camille's reaction when she watched it for the first time.

"What?" Kendall asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"The first time Cam watched it she was mad and yelling things like how Logan was cheating on her. I slapped her face and said he didn't even know about her existence. And then she cried." Kendall laughed at this and the sound made me laugh too.

"You're mean." He said.

"No, I'm not! She was driving me crazy with all that madness of her! You'd do the same if you were in my position!" He opened his mouth to reply but I shut him up. "Shh! Spongebob's back!" He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. After some minutes Kendall began kissing my cheek and down my neck repeatedly. I bit my lip not to give up and pretended I wasn't feeling anything. A couple of minutes later the episode went to an end. Kendall flipped me so now I was straddling him on the couch. I gazed into his intense emerald eyes and I could see a mischievous gleam in them.

"Can I have your attention now?" He asked me.

"Hmm… Nah, I have more important things to do."

"Oh really? Like what?" As he said it somebody knocked on the door and I smirked.

"Answer the door." I went to the door almost praying it was the pizza and I made a happy dance as I opened the door and saw a pizza guy with a giant pizza box in hands. I said hi and turned around to talk to Kendall. "Hey, where's the money?" He held it up to me and I took it, turning back to the guy on the door. He was checking me out as if nobody could see him doing it. _Perv._I handed him the money and took the pizza from his hands. "Keep the change." I said with a hard voice.

"Could I keep you instead?" He asked me with a smirk on. I was going to reply in a really rude way, but I was beat to it.

"No, you can't." Said Kendall, appearing from nowhere and slamming the door on his face. I looked at him and he had a hard expression on his face with a hint of angry to it. _Damn, he looked hot. _I walked to a table set in front of the balcony's glass door and put the pizza down. I turned around to come face first into Kendall's chest. I looked up at him and saw his still annoyed face. I got to the tip of my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Is somebody jealous, Schmidt?" He growled at me and attacked my lips with his own, circling my waist with his strong arms. I –sadly- needed to breath, so I pulled away. "Y'know, I was going to call him some not so good things and slap his face." He laughed at it.

"Oh shoot! I should've let you handle him alone." He said smirking. My stomach growled and he chuckled a bit. I glared at him and went out of his embrace to take a slice off the pizza and sat down on the couch. He took a can of Coke out of the mini-bar and sat next to me after catching a slice off the pizza. Spongebob was onscreen talking to Gary and he was meowing back at him. What was that, a Spongebob marathon? Cool.

We ate in silence as we watched TV and made small talk. When we were finished I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with Kendall's toothbrush and went back to the bedroom, letting myself fall in the soft bed. I heard some water noise and knew Kendall was in the bathroom. Well, I didn't hear the door being locked, so he must've been just brushing his teeth. A couple of minutes later I felt the other side of the massive bed lower and a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me closer to their warm body.

I opened one eye to meet Kendall's on me. He was analyzing me, looking at my face like he wanted to remember it forever. He locked eyes with me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed easily kissed back, moving my lips with his in a slow rhythm. It was so sweet and fragile, as if we moved any faster the moment would be broken. I broke the kiss to breath –damn oxygen- and stared at the beautiful face in front of my own. He pecked my lips once again and held me close to his chest.

"Good night." He whispered softly and turned off the table lamp on his bedside table..

"Night." I whispered back and snuggled closer to him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh! They kissed! A lot! YIPES! And I'm acting like a freaky, and as if I didn't write it. lol Soooooooooo REVIEW! Longer reviews = happier me = better chapters! xxBahCo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I. LOVE. YOU. HAHAHAH Sooo here's your much deserved chapter! Enjoy! (((=**

**Disclaimer: It's all Nickelodeon's. )=**

* * *

><p>I woke up to bright sun light hitting my face. When my eyes got used to the light I saw bright green eyes staring at my face. I closed my eyes again and cuddled back, snuggling in his chest. He chuckled a bit and caressed my hair. <strong>(A.N.: Sorry, I didn't make things clear. Each guy has a room, so they won't have a problem with somebody bursting in hahah)<strong>

"Good morning." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Gwd munin." I said, my voice muffled by his T-shirt. Have I ever said he smells great? My phone rang and I growled. Camille. I bet all I have it was her.

"I think it's the 15th time it is ringing." Kendall said, giving me my phone.

"What do you want, Camille?" I said when I answered the bitch.

"_Geez, good morning to you too." _I rolled my eyes, even if she couldn't see me. "_I was just wondering where you are. And who's with you." _

"I'm with Kendall at his hotel room. And I'm trying to go back to sleep, so-" She cut me off by screaming like she had just seen a ghost or something like this. I took my phone away from my ear as she continued yelling and squealing and annoying me.

_"I KNEW IT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-" _I put my phone under my pillow and snuggled on Kendall again. He laughed a little and lifted my face so he could kiss me. I felt all my annoyance melting away, but it all came back rushing when my phone started to ring again. I took it from under my pillow and answered without glancing at the screen.

"_What_?" I roared on the phone.

"_Hmm… Sorry Jo. Just wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch with us today. Just the girls. Then we'll have a sleep over at my place."_Oops!

"Oohh, sorry Steph. Sure, I'm in. What time?"

"_In an hour. We'll meet at your apartment." _She said.

"An hour? What time is it?"

"_A little past noon."_

"OK. See you later." I hung up and stretched, lingering in bed for some seconds before I got up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked, with a brow raised.

"Home. Stephanie asked me if I wanted to have lunch with them today. Just the girls. And then we'll sleep over at her and Cassie's place." I went to the bathroom with my clothes in hand to change back on them. I looked at the mirror and my eyes went wide when I saw my appearance. My hair was messy –this time from sleeping, not from making out with the hot guy in the other side of the door- and I had three purple bruises –_hickeys_- on my neck. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then ran my fingers through my hair once again and threw the dress on as fast as I could. I went out of the bathroom and handed the T-shirt and the boxers back to Kendall and sat on the bed to put on the pumps. He had changed into jeans and a T-shirt while I was in the bathroom. I turned to the bedside table to take my cell phone and my jewelry and put them on. I felt a muscular body hugging me from behind and lips began kissing my neck. I smirked at this and turned around so I was facing the blond.

"Have you seen what you did?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked in fake innocence.

"You know it very well. Do you know how much Camille will annoy me?" _And how much it hurts when I turn my neck or touch it? _I added silently.

"Hmm… A lot?" He asked smirking. I nodded at him with a straight face on.

"More than a lot. But I have to go now or I'll be late."

"Don't go, than." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nuh-uh, I've stayed too much time in here already. Camille must be thinking I'm pregnant." We laughed and I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"I seriously have to go now." He pouted a little and I rolled my eyes at him, but I had a smile on my lips. I kissed him softly and tried to pull away, but he captured my lips with his again, but this time fiercer. My hands found its way into his hair and his sneaked around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. He stepped forward until my legs hit the bed and my knees buckled, knocking me on it. He asked for entrance and I gave it to him, moaning softly as our tongues touched.

"Kendall, I have to go. Now." I said after about twenty minutes of making out with him. And I think I just earned a new hickey. Great.

"Fine. But I'll walk you." He said and I smiled at him. He got to his feet and helped me up. I pecked his lips once again and we walked out the door. We made small talk as we walked, getting to know each other better, our hands clasped together all the way to my apartment.

"I'll text you later. Or call." Kendall said as we came to a stop in front of my building.

"Sure. And I'll pick up if I'm still alive." I joked.

"Okay." He kissed me softly and went away. I walked up to my apartment. And was met by a billion questions as soon as I opened the front door.

"Let me take a shower and get dressed, then I'll answer everything." I said, sighing. I went straight to the bathroom and took a hot shower, the aroma of my shampoo made me want to stay in there for the rest of the day, but I couldn't, because Camille was banging on the door and yelling me to get out, because I had only fifteen minutes to get ready. I went out and got dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt with a comfortable pair of Converse. **(A.N.:Links are on my profile. I don't really feel like describing all of them, so take a look at it.)**

"Now tell me everything!" Camille said.

"I'm not ready yet. Plus, I'll probably have to tell everything to Cassie and Steph later, do I'll say everything when everybody's together." Yup, I was torturing her. Payback for waking me up.

"Not fair!" I shrugged as if saying _I don't give a fuck_and blew my hair dry, putting some make up on afterwards. I lifted my hair to take a look at my neck and made a face.

"What's that on your neck?" Camille appeared behind me. I covered it back with my hair and turned around to talk to her.

"Nothing." I said with a straight face. She looked at me suspiciously and went back to whatever she was doing. Then I turned back to the mirror and put mascara on to wait Camille go away. When I didn't see her behind me through the mirror I exposed my neck again and furiously began applying foundation to the purple marks.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" The devil exclaimed from behind me, giving me an almost heart-attack.

"SHIT! Don't go screaming like this! I'm half deaf right now!"

"Forget it, woman! What did you _do _last night?" I'm going to kill Kendal. No kidding.

"I… hit my neck on the table. Repeatedly." Even a duck wouldn't believe. Well, I tried.

"Uh-huh. And did this table have a mouth, and blond hair, and green eyes and-"

"Shut up! You know what they are and who did it, so let me put the fucking foundation on my neck to cover it all up! And don't spread it across the world."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" She pouted and gave me the puppy eyes. The doorbell rang and she went out to answer it. I heard the other girls' voices and finished putting on the make-up as fast as I could.

"Hey Jo! You ready?" Asked Cassie cheerfully.

"Yup, let's go." I said, grabbing my phone and some money and stuffing it in my back pockets.

We walked to this great restaurant that was near our building and sat down on a table near a window. We ordered and talked while waiting for the food to arrive.

"So… where were you when I called you earlier?" Stephanie asked with a curious expression.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked Camille with my eyebrows scrunched up.

"Nop. I was more preoccupied with your '_I'll call you someday._' than with gossiping." She said with a smirk.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Cassie smirked at me too. I glared at Camille and she smiled innocently at me.

"Just that I called Jo and she answered the phone very angry at me. I was asking her where she was and she moaned on the phone. I was all like _did she just fucking moan?_ and then she said she'd call me back _someday_. And just so you know, I could hear you two making out this morning when I called you. And no, it wasn't a nice thing to hear." She said the last part to me and I glared harder on her.

"You slept with Kendall?" Steph asked with wide eyes.

"Uhh… yeah." I said. They all gasped and I thought about the other meaning of _sleeping_with someone. "OH NO, NOT THIS WAY! We slept. As in lay down in a bed and sleep. No sexual content to it." They all let out breaths and giggled.

"Phew! I thought we'd have to buy pregnancy tests." Camille said. I laughed at this.

"I told him you'd think I was pregnant!" They all laughed with me. "What about you guys, got laid last night?" I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

"No." They all replied at once.

"Sure, kissed a little-" Stephanie said, but was cut off by Cassie.

"Or a lot." She grinned.

"Yeah, or a lot." Steph rolled her eyes. "But we didn't get to their hotel rooms."

"And none of us have a hickey." Camille said in a not so low voice.

"HE MARKED YOU?" Cassie yelled, causing people to look at us.

"Hey, shut up! And Camille, what did I say about spreading the word?" I asked her, about you slap her across the face. You know, best friend's love.

"It's no big deal, just a hickey in your neck." She said with a smirk.

"Camille!"

"Fine! Just _three_hickeys on your neck!" She said and I was about to jump into her when my cell phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the screen. Yup, again.

"Hello?" I asked harshly.

"_Geez, sorry. I'll call later." _Kendall's voice replied me, and I could feel the smirk on it.

"No, it's fine. But you just saved Camille from being killed. That bitch." I said.

"Oohh, it's Kendall?" Cassie asked with a gleam in her eyes. I nodded slowly and she came closer to my phone to talk into it. "Hey Kendall, did you vacuum Jo's neck or something like this?" He laughed at this and so did the others.

"_Puh-lease. I'm way hotter than a vacuum cleaner!"_He said. I rolled my eyes and they looked at me curiously.

"He said he's way hotter than a vacuum cleaner."

"AGREED!" They all yelled at the same time so he could hear.

"Hmmm… I think I like the vacuum cleaner better. It is more useful, y'know?" I said, smirking. The girls giggled and Kendall laughed. The waiter came with our food and put it down, smiling flirtatiously at us afterwards.

"Can I get you anything else?" He said in a very suggestive way.

"Yes, please." I said in a sweet voice, then it went hard along with my face "You can get the hell out of here."

"Oohh, feisty girl. I'd like to meet you."

"And my fist would like to meet your face." I rose my clenched fist and he took a step back.

"Geez! No need of violence!" He went away after it.

"_Hmm… What just happened?" _Kendall asked. Oh shoot, I forgot we were on the phone.

"Oh, nothing. Just the waiter hitting on us." I said and Kendall laughed.

"_And did your fist meet his face?"_He asked still laughing.

"No, it didn't. Sadly. But whatever. I'll hang up now, or the food will get cold."

"_OK. Bye." _

"Bye."

"_You hang up first!" _He said in a bad imitation of a girly voice. I laughed and replied in almost the same tone, but the difference was that I actually _was _a girl.

"No! You hang up!" My friends looked at me as if I said that I wanted to have ten kids with him. Yup, bad comparison. I laughed harder with their faces. "Bye." I finally said, hitting the _end up call_ button. The girls were still staring at me, but now with smirks on their faces. "What?"

"You're so head over heels for him." Stephanie said.

"And he's so head over heels for you." Camille said.

"Nobody's head over heels for nobody. It's just attraction. For God's sake! We're not even in a relationship! " I said, exasperated.

"So you're friends with benefits?" Cassie asked. I thought about it a little and came to the conclusion that we were, in fact, friends with benefits.

"You could say so." I creased my forehead and looked down at my food, in deep thought.

"Hey, forget it." Camille said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What has to happen will." I smiled at her and we began talking about silly things while eating.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Don't you think I rushed things up? I'm thinking about doing some Kendall's POV chapters, but I've got to get mentally prepared for it hahah. Let me know if you'd like it! R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W! xxBahCo<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? Yeah, ME! lol, ok. As you must've seen (if you read the ANs at the beginning/end of the chapters) I was traveling and couldn't update. But here's chapter 9! Hope you like it ((;**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>When we got to their place we changed into our PJs and sprawled around their living with mattress, pillows and blankets. We chose some movies and watched them until we all fell asleep at about one o'clock. I woke up to the buzzing sound of my cell phone. I glanced at the screen and saw it was my alarm telling me I had to get up and get dressed to go to hell. Well, at least today my turn was from ten to five.<p>

"Camille." I shook her until she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"I'm going to our apartment to get ready for work."

"And why did you wake me up?"

"So you could feel how I feel when you do it."

"Bye, Jo." She went back to sleep and I headed to our place, quickly taking a bath, threw on some clothing and put on some make up. .**(Link on my profile.)**And I had the damn hickeys to cover up. I walked to the café still kind of asleep and got there with two minutes to spare.

"Well, well Ms. Taylor-" Began Mr. Candron.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not late. Yay." I said without any excitement.

"Fix up your humor, the clients don't like it." He said and went away. I went to the counter and poured some coffee to some men sitting on the stools by counter. Sundays were long days in here. For some reason lots of people thought they had to go out for breakfast on Sundays. That's not true, people. You should stay home and wake up late, then peacefully have a breakfast that you prepared yourself and not bother waitresses like me on a damn Sunday morning.

But the good side of working on Sundays is that the next day is Monday –I'm feeling like Rebecca Black right now- and I wasn't going to work. Yay! I hate Mondays, and my favorite thing to do on them is stay home all day in my PJs, stuffing my face with junk food and watching anything that'd be on TV. _Picture perfect._

* * *

><p>I was telling a little boy why he couldn't throw food at the other people when my cell phone rang and I picked it up after checking the caller ID.<p>

"Hey." I said.

"_Hey_." Said the deep voice in the other side of the line. "_I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over here tonight."_

"Sure. I'll be out of work at about half an hour. I'll just get some things at home and head over there." I said after checking my watch.

"Who's this? Your boooooooooyfriend?" Asked the little boy. I breathed in and out to not scream at the brat.

"_Who's that?" _Kendall asked.

"Just an _adorable_ and _curious_little boy that's asking who I'm talking to." I said through gritted teeth. As Kendall laughed at me.

"_OK. I'll let you solve your problems with the brat now. Bye."_And then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the café with after the pussy also known as my boss yelled at me about how I have to learn manners after that devil in the form of a kid spilled <em>hot coffee <em>on me. So now my T-shirt was soaked, my skin burned lightly and I smelled like coffee. Just perfect. My phone beeped signaling I had a new text. I took it from my back pocket and looked at it.

_"U coming already?"_I smirked and texted back.

_"Some1's missin me, Schmidt?" _Some seconds later it beeped again.

"_U hav no idea ;D but r u on ur way?"_

_"I hav to go home first, get my things and take a shower."_

_"U can take a shower in here…_"

_"K, b there in 10."_

I slipped the phone back in my pocket and walked as fast as I could and stuffed everything I needed into a bag, changing my T-shirt into a clean one and running out of the bedroom.

"I'm sleeping over tonight. Bye." I told Camille as I passed by her on seated on the couch with Logan by her side. "Oh, hey Logan. Bye."

"Say hi to Kendall!" She yelled as I closed the door. I rolled my eyes and almost ran to the hotel. When I got there I went straight to the elevator and hit the 10th floor button. When it came to a stop I rushed to Kendall's door and knocked on it. As soon as it opened I was pulled inside, hitting Kendall's chest and then I was flash against the door with his lips against mine. I dropped my bag to the floor and sneaked my arms around his neck and kissed back, licking his lower lip to ask for entrance. He opened his mouth and I explored it for the first time, tasting his minty breath. After some time I pulled away to catch my breath and smiled at him.

"Hey." I said, pecking his cheek. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Why do you smell like coffee? And why does your neck taste weird?" He asked after licking it.

"I'll explain after I take a shower." I pecked his lips, took what I needed from my bag and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and the smell of coffee grew stronger as it hit my skin. I rubbed the soap three times around my body to take the aroma away and then washed my hair with my delicious shampoo. When I turned off the shower I quickly got dressed in my pajama **(Link on my profile)**and blew my hair dry with the hotel's hairdryer so it wouldn't get so knotted if we made out. What I was sure we would do. I went out of the bathroom and saw Kendall sitting on the couch watching some movie. I sat down on his lap like the other day and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Holy shit. And I thought you looked hot in my clothes." He whispered in my ear, his voice hoarse. I smirked and pressed my lips to his, feeling the spark that always ran through my body when we were kissing. He flipped us on the couch, so I was lying down with him on top of me. He kissed down my jaw and stopped in my neck, smirking as he saw the dark purple marks.

"These weren't in here before." He said, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Make-up." I replied breathlessly as he brought his mouth up to my ear and bit on my earlobe. Then he sat back again on the couch and put me on his lap.

"What about the coffee?"

"That little brat from earlier, remember?" He nodded and I continued. "He spilled coffee on me. And then he began fake-crying as if I did something to him! Condom made me apologize and the devil was smirking at me behind everybody's back!"

"So, you don't like kids?" He asked me laughing.

"Yes, I do like kids! But I don't like little demons dressed up as kids!" He laughed even more at this. We sat there watching Phineas & Ferb –other great cartoon- and chatting.

"Do you have any sister or brother other than the one you said before?" He asked.

"Yeah. There's Kyle, he's 24 and there's Shaunee, she's 16. She's a Big Time Freaky. And a Schmidster." He smirked at me.

"Oh, I see. So it's a family thing to have the hots for me." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Are you calling my brother gay?" I smirked at him and he chuckled a little. I looked back at the TV and saw it was the end of the episode. We waited for awhile to know what was on next.  
>"OH MY GOD! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3!" I yelled like the HSM geek I was three ago. The little geek was still inside of me, trying to get a way to get out. Well, it just did.<p>

"Are you serious? This is like… so fake. Who would learn a song and the moves to it from out of nowhere?" I didn't really pay attention to him as Zac Effron –or Troy, if you prefer. Whatever- appeared onscreen. His blue eyes shining and his hair on his face from sweating.

"I haven't watched this for so long! Gosh! I didn't even remember Zac is this hot!"

"So you fan girl over Zac Efron but not over me? C'mon, I'm so much better than him!" Kendall crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Shush it, I'm trying to watch the movie!" I focused back on the screen but jumped up a few seconds later, looking for my cell phone. I spotted it on the bedside table and took it in my hands. I waited as it rang for the third time and Camille answered it kind of annoyed.

"So you are the one doing it now? What do you want?" She asked, breathlessly.

"You see how fun it is now, huh?"

"Did you call me just to be a bitch?" She huffed and I smirked.

"No, I didn't! Turn on the TV on Disney Channel!" I could bet she was rolling her eyes right now. "Just do it!" I listened the TV being turned on and then Camille squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! AND IT'S THE THIRD ONE!" She squealed once again and for my surprise I was squealing along with her. Kendall looked weirdly at me, as if I just said I ate a kitty. Hmmm… ew.

"I KNOW!" Troy began singing Now Or Never and me and Camille sang along. By the end of the song I was jumping up and down the bed. When it finished I let myself fall on the bed, laughing hysterically with her. "I missed it. Even if we're doing it through the phone."

"Yeah, me too. But I have to hang up, I think Logan is going to run from me." I looked to the sofa and saw looking at me like I had eaten a dozen of kittens now. A dozen times ew.

"Same here, bud. Bye" I hung up and walked to the sofa. I plopped down next to Kendall and laughed again. "I don't even remember when was the last time we did that."

"I think it was right now." He still was looking at me like I was some kind of ET.

"It's really good to remember old times. We would always watch High School Musical. At least once a month the two of us and some other girls would get together at someone's house and do things like that." I smiled at the memories and looked up at Kendall to see him smiling back at me.

"It's really good to see you this happy. Even if it is because of Efron." I laughed at this and hugged him, going back to his lap.

"I love this song!" I said as the introduction of Right Here, Right Now began playing. I sang it softly with my head on the crook of Kendall's neck, breathing in his scent. At the worst part of the song to look up I did so and got lost on his eyes. And yes, it was the '_Right here, right now, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view. Cause you mean everything'_part. I flushed bright red as I noticed what I was doing and put my face back where it was before. I felt Kendall's chest move up and down from chuckling and blushed harder.

"Your voice's amazing." He said when the song came to an end. My face was almost back to its natural color by now. Thanks God.

"Yours isn't that bad either." I smirked at him and he pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>My eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying when the movie went to an end. High School Musical brought out the girly girl inside of me. But I didn't cry as much as I cried while watching it three years ago. Not even close to it. Kendall's phone rang and he got up to take it.<p>

"Hey man. Hmm… OK." He handed me the phone. "Logan wants to talk to you. He thinks Camille will die from crying." I chuckled and took the cell phone.

"Hey Logan."

"_Mmm… Hey Jo! So… How can I make her stop crying?" _He asked nervously.

"She'll stop soon. Let me talk to her." I soon heard a sob coming from the other side. "You're freaking Logan out. Stop crying."

"_I c-can't! I LOVE THAT MOVIE SO MU-HUH- HUCH!" _She said and sobbed again.

"Shush! You love Big Time Rush too and didn't cry when you met them!"

"_I was too shocked to cry at that time! But I cried the other day while you were at work so you wouldn't slap me." _I laughed at this and I could tell she stopped crying.

"Good thinking."

"_I made Logan dance Can I Have This Dance with me." _I laughed hard at this. Poor Logan.

"Is he a good dancer?" I laughed more at this.

"_Hey stop making fun of me! You know it was my dream to dance to this song with a guy_!"

"Yeah, so you used Logan!" Kendall widened his eyes at me and I had another fit of laughter. Gosh! It sounded so wrong! "Now that you aren't crying anymore I'll hang up. Bye Cam!" I hung up and handed the phone back to Kendall. "She made Logan dance with her." He snorted at this and I laughed some more. "Poor guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... how was it? Leave a review and make my day =D Remember: Longer reviews = betterlonger** **chapters. xxBahCo**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, 50 REVIEWS! THABK YOU GUYS! So here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it! ((=  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One word that could describe my relationship with Kendall right now? Hmm… That'd be <em>awkward.<em>Why? Well, let's have a little flashback moment.

**Flashback:  
><strong>

_Kendall and I were hanging out at Central Park after we had lunch, just the two of us. We were walking by some tree when he pulled me behind it along with him, pressing me against its bole and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss._

"Jo…" He said when we pulled away.

"Mm?" I answered, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I want to ask you something." I could see through his eyes that he was kind of nervous.

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes popped out and my mouth hung slightly open. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

"I-I can't, Kendall." The nervousness in his eyes was replaced by sadness. Shit, I wanted to die right there. "I-I'm sorry."

"Why?" His voice was soft and I was almost running away from him so I wouldn't have to go through that. I couldn't tell him the reason why. He'd think I'm such a whimp or other worse thing. So I had to lie. And the first thing that came to my head wasn't good, but I couldn't think of any other excuse; so I had to say that.

"Because I d-don't like you." My voice cracked a little. It happened when I lied, only people who were really close to me knew it. Kendall moved away, not touching me anymore.

"Okay, then. I-I'll leave you alone." He turned to walk away, but looked back. "Bye, Jo." Then he left me there, wishing nothing of that happened.

**End Of Flashback**

It happened a little past a week ago. Now the guys had only three more days left in New York, and whenever we met up Kendall wouldn't talk to me that much, and when the others got smooch we'd look down, look up, accidently meeting up the other's eyes, and look down again. Yeah, that's pretty miserable.

That night we were going to a karaoke place **(A.N.: Picture it as the karaoke place from Victorious which I can't remember the name =PP)** the guys loved and –in my case, try to- have a good time. Camille, Cassie and Stephanie were kinda dressed up and made me be too. **(A.N.: Their outfits will be on my profile as soon as I can. I was kinda stuck with their clothes and didn't post this chapter before just because of it. So I decided to update the sotry and add the outfits later)**They think Kendall wants me back. Pfft, as if.

We got to the place and sat down on a table in front of the stage. And guess who sat right in front of me? YES! Kendall! Joy! –sarcasm- Luckily there was this girl singing that REALLY sucked, but I don't think she noticed it. When she –finally- ended up the song some awkward claps were heard and she thanked everybody with a 10,000 watts smile on her face.

"Okay people, this was Tiffany Jones performing _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry. Thank you Tiffany." Said the announcer guy. "Who's up the stage now?"

"You could go up, Jo." Said Camille, smirking.

"No, I could _not_."

"Oh, but you will." Said Cassie. "Jo! Jo! Jo! Jo! Jo!" She began to shout like the crazy bitch she is. I tried to shut her up, but after the third "Jo" the entire table was shouting my name. Even Kendall. It took the announcer's attention. Figure.

"So, Jo's up!" I slammed my face on the table.

"What song, Camille?" I asked her. I had absolutely no idea what song I'd perform.

"Hmm… Ooohh! The Story Of Us! I love when you sing it!" I got up and went onstage.

"Please, say your name and the song you'll perform." Said the guy, handing me a mike.

"Hmm… I'm Jo Taylor and I'll sing The Story Of Us, by Taylor Swift." Some seconds after I said it the intro to the song began playing and I moved my bodynervously waited for the time to sing. Yeah, a little stupid be nervous in this situation, right? No. Not when there are tons of people watching you and four of them is Big Time Rush. And one of the four BTBoys is youR ex… friend with benefits? Finally I began singing and focused on it, not my thoughts about Kendall.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
><em>_How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
><em>_And people would say they're the lucky ones__  
><em>_I used to know my place was the spot next to you__  
><em>_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
><em>_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on__  
><em>_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out__  
><em>_So many things that I wish you knew__  
><em>_So many walls up I can't break through_

FUCK!

I'm killing Camille. I'm sure that bitch knew the song fits my situation with Kendall perfectly. Shity shit.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
><em>_Next chapter_

OK, now I felt like running out of this place and never coming back. I looked at the blonde and saw him watching me mindfully. He had a serious expression on his face and I almost stopped singing when I laid my eyes on him.

_How'd we end up this way__  
><em>_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy__  
><em>_And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
><em>_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
><em>_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
><em>_But you held your pride like you should've held me__  
><em>_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing__  
><em>_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how__  
><em>_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

By this point I was dancing to the beat of the song. Maybe this would make me less tense and the lyrics less awkward for me. I heard people cheering. Oh well, at least I'm not doing bad. I guess.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?  
>I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
><em>

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less  
>But I liked it better when you were on my side<br>The battles in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight<em>

Ok, that part was kind of a lie. Because I was the one making things harder. Sure, he was avoiding me. But I don't think I'd go back with him if he asked me to just continue what we were doing. Even more now that they only had three more days left here. Then they'd be on tour with millions of girls and yeah.

_So many things that you wish I knew__  
><em>_But the story of us might be ending soon_

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

___And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
><em>_The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
><em>_Now, now__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're goin' down__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
><em>_The end_

When the song ended everyone was clapping and cheering. I smiled kind of out of breath from dancing, my face flushed from all the attention.

"Wow! This was Jo Taylor performing The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift! Congrats, girl! You rocked it!" Said the announcer. I smiled again and gave the mike back to him, going back to the table.

"You did great!" Said Stephanie, hugging me.

"As always." Said Camille, rolling her eyes, but with a big smile on her face.

"You could be called Jo Taylor _Swift_!" Said Carlos, playfully. I face palmed and chuckled a little.

"There will be pay back." I told them after they complimented me a little more. I glanced at Kendall and saw him smiling softly at me. '_Your voice's amazing.' _I heard his voice echo through my brain, remembering that day. I smiled back, feeling my face get hotter. I think he understood I took the message.

"I'd like to call Big Time Rush onstage to perform one of their songs for us!" Said the announcer that I soon found out was called David. The guys went up the stage and a lot of girls screamed.

"HiI'mCarlos**."**

"I'mJames**."**

**"**I'mKendall**."  
><strong>

"I'mLogan**."  
><strong>

"And we're Big Time Rush." Said the four of them together, getting more screams.

"We'll perform Till I Forget About You." Said Kendall. I wasn't sure if he glanced at me as he said it, but whatever.

_Get a call on a random afternoon__  
><em>_I pick it up and I see that it's you__  
><em>_Like my heart,__  
><em>_You were breaking the news__  
><em>_You say that it's over, it's over, it's over_

God! Why did he have to be so hot? It doesn't help me at all. If he looked like a –insert a really ugly thing here, because I can't think straight at the moment with all this yummyness that I was used to sleep with dancing right in front of me- it'd be A LOT easier.

_Heading out 'cause I'm outta my mind__  
><em>_All my friends are gonna see me tonight__  
><em>_Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise__  
><em>_And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

Dance hard, laugh more

___Turn the music up now__  
><em>_Party like a rock star__  
><em>_Can I get a what now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

Jump up, fall down

___Gonna play it loud now__  
><em>_Don't care,__  
><em>_My head it's spinning all around now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

There were some girls screaming so much I wanted to go up to them and slap their faces. Gosh, what was their problem? They were just boys with talent and that got famous, they didn't need to make about 60 people deaf because of them! And I was guessing Camille, Cassie and Stephanie were thinking pretty much the same as me. I'm sure that if they weren't do _friendly_with the guys they'd be worse than that.

_I bet you thought I'd be here on my own__  
><em>_Waiting for you to knock on my door__  
><em>_Since you left I don't wait by the phone__  
><em>_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

I found a place where I can lose myself

___And I just leave your memory on a shelf__  
><em>_See I'm fine, no I don't need no one else__  
><em>_'Cause I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

I sang along to the rest of the song. I couldn't help, it was too catchy. And sometimes Kendall would eye me and when he saw me singing his face twitched a little, almost unnoticeably, but he made it straight again.

_Dance hard, laugh more__  
><em>_Turn the music up now__  
><em>_Party like a rock star__  
><em>_Can I get a what now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down__  
><em>_Gonna play it loud now__  
><em>_Don't care,__  
><em>_My head it's spinning all around now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

Spending money like I don't mean a thing

___I'm going crazy now don't even think__  
><em>_I'm losing my mind, it's all I can do__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

Dance hard, laugh more

___Turn the music up now__  
><em>_Party like a rock star__  
><em>_Can I get a what now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

One of those girls tried to go up the stage, but a security man pulled her away from it. We laughed at it and focused back on the guys.

Jump up, fall down

___Gonna play it loud now__  
><em>_Don't care,__  
><em>_My head spinning all around now__  
><em>_I swear I'll do anything that I have to__  
><em>_Till I forget about you__  
><em>_Till I forget about you_

The people exploded in cheers and camera flashes, some "I love you"s were heard and the guys smiled at the girls screaming. When the guys came back to their seats Stephanie and Cassie pecked Carlos and James' cheeks and Camille gave Logan a quick kiss. I looked shyly at Kendall and smiled _"Yours isn't that bad either."_ I heard my own voice in my head. He smiled back at me and winked. _HELL, NO! STOP IT, SCHMIDT! _I looked away from him and bit on my lower lip.

"Come to the restroom with me." Camille whispered to me. I nodded to her and got up. "Hey guys, we'll be right back." She said to the others and we walked away.

"What?" I asked her when we reached the restroom.

"Why aren't you and Kendall making out?" She asked me.

"I told you already, we aren't in any kind of relationship anymore. Not even friends, I guess!" I frantically ran my fingers through my hair. Camille watched me for five seconds and slapped my hands away, saying that I was making her nervous.

"I can touch the sexual tension between the two of you! Just get back together already!"

"Are you nuts? We are NOT making up!"

"And why not?" She had her hands up in exasperation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes shut, but remained silent. "You won't tell me, right?" I opened my eyes shook my head no. "Will I know why someday?" I smiled at her. That's why she was my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, DON'T KILL ME! The story was kinda boring with that same <em>work-hotel-make-out session <em>routine. So I decided to make things interesting ;)) Leave a review and make me smile! =DD xxBahCo**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAZZAAAAAAA! Thank you for the reviews! I know, I made you wait a lot before this chapter, but here it is! Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Camille, I'm back!" I said as I opened our place's door. Surprisingly, I wasn't so tired today. Things were slow at the café.<p>

"Hey Jo. We're going to that club tonight, but I want to talk to you first." She said and sat down on the couch. I followed her and sat by her side.

"About what?"

"Hmm… You know how the guys will be touring in two days..." She was nervous, I knew that.

"Yeah, I know. So?" She took a deep breath and continued.

"They asked us to come with them." I stopped and looked at her.

"Are you asking for my permission or something?" I couldn't say no. That was her dream, and I didn't have a reason to say no. And I don't think she'd really be asking for my permission.

"No, I want to know if you're going with us." Yeah, sure I am. Because I want to be stuck in a bus with Kendall for only God knows how long.

"No. I have work and it would be plain awkward. And I'm pretty sure Kendall doesn't want me to go, so I'll just stay here in New York, listening to my pussy boss complaining about every little thing and waiting for some news from you."

"Cassie and Stephanie are coming too." Cool, I'll have to find new friends to hang out with.

"I'm not going, Camille. You know it, and you know why."

"No, I actually do not know why you aren't coming. Because you didn't tell me what happened between you and Kendall." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. I took a deep breath and told her what happened.

"And why did you say no? Are you mad? He's extremely hot, funny, cool, talented, romantic-" I cut her. Was she trying to make me depressed?

"OKAY, I UNDERSTOOD! He's everything a girl can ask for! But I couldn't agree to it." I stood firmly on my feet, trying to feel stronger.

"And _why_not?" She got up too.

"Because… he'll be gone. In two days he'll be far away, with lots of girls that are a billionth times prettier than me!" I wasn't like this when it came to boys. I've only freaked out over a guy once, and he hurt me. I don't want it again. I still have scars from that time, and I don't want to go through all that pain again.

"But he won't want the others, Jo! He's in love with you! Can't you see? You can see it just by the way he looks at you! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't cheat on you!" Her eyes were wide, trying to get it in my head. But I wouldn't give in. If he really liked me he'd say so.

"I do trust him, but I don't trust the bitches _around _him! And if anything slipped in the tabloids I'd be broken! I do _not _want to go through hell again!" I let myself fall backwards on the couch. Cam sighed and joined me.

"Let's get ready?" She asked me after some minutes of silence.

"Let's go." She smirked at me and I smirked back. (A.N.:Links are on my profile, including the ones I was stuck with from last chapter (=)

* * *

><p>"Let's dance!" Camille screamed over the loud music. She took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. At least this time she didn't vanish away with Logan. We were dancing close to the others. I could see James and Cassie making out to one side and Carlos and Stephanie dancing and laughing to the other. I couldn't see Kendall, though, but it didn't really matter.<p>

"Hey, I'll grab something to drink. Do you want something?" I asked Cam and Logan.

"No, we're fine. Thanks. " I went to the bar and asked for some low-alcoholic fruity drink. I sat on one of the stools and sipped on my drink while watching people dancing. I laughed at some and gagged at others, like this guys with two blondies –I could tell they were fake, just like their boobs- grinding against him. They were practically having a threesome right there with clothes on-well, in their case, they were wearing what looked like underwear-. What shocked me the most? When the guy in the middle of them looked my way I recognized him and my face fell. Our eyes locked and he froze, not knowing what to do. But he really didn't need to do something; one of the sluts took care of it for him, gluing her lips to his.

"Hey, hottie." A deep voice whispered in my ear. I looked into its direction and found a pair of chocolate eyes looking at me. "Can I keep you company?"

"No." I said, but he ignored me and sat on the stool next to mine.

"So, what's your name?" The guy asked me. He was kinda hot with his black hair and build body. But I wasn't interested in guys right now, I wanted to forget them for awhile. Instead of answering I took another sip off my glass."OK, I think I'll just stick with Ms. Hottie. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Mm." Yes, I was this excited for meeting him.

"Are you always this hard, or am I special?"

"You are a pain in the ass."

"Ouch, that hurt! Don't you want to kiss it better?" He puckered up his lips. I rolled my eyes at him, but someone else replied him.

"No, she doesn't." I fixed my eyes on Kendall right in front of me for a second and looked away again. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking already." I said and sipped the fruity thing.

"Are you always so bitchy?" Dylan, or was it Derek? Whatever, I don't care at all. What's-his-face asked.

"_Who the hell_ are you?" Asked Kendall with a _"the fuck?"_expression.

"I'm Derek and soon to be her boyfriend." He said. I rolled my eyes and made a "pfft" sound.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically. "Come with me, please." I looked into his pleading eyes and couldn't help it.

"Fine." He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Damn, a slow song began playing. He put my hands around his neck and then put his on my waist. I felt that long lost warmth going back into my body. I missed it so much, but it still didn't feel complete. I needed to kiss him, feel his body closer to mine.

"I don't want to avoid you anymore. I'm sick of this game." He said, his voice deep and soft.

"Don't you think it is a little late for this talk?" I asked him slowly.

"Yes, I do. But I was too much of a coward to come up to you and say this."

"So you better hurry up while you have some time." He put his forehead on mine, his hot breath hit me on my face and I had to use all my will not to kiss him. I turned my face away from his and moved a little away from him. "I can't, Kendall."

"Y-you're confusing me. First you say that-" I cut him middle-sentence.

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it like this. I can't go back to what we were doing. I told you why already." _I lied to you. _He sighed, taking a step back.

"Then let me be your friend. I want to talk to you again, I miss you." He hugged me and I hugged back, a smile on my face.

"I think we can be friends." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So _friend_, are you going to tour with us?"

"No." Now I wish I could go with them. Things would be less awkward and now I knew Kendall missed me, so it'd be easier.

"And why not?" He frowned a little.

"When Camille first asked me I thought it would be too awkward." He made a face, agreeing with me."And I havework."

"What if we convinced you boss to give you some weeks off?"

"Are you going to kill him or something like this? If so I wouldn't stop you!" He chuckled at this and I felt happier than I've did those last days. Have I ever told you how weird his laugh is? It's so weird it is adorable!

"No, but I'll have to talk to him before confirming if you really are going with us. If he doesn't let you go we'll get you a new job." We laughed and continued dancing as a new song came up, and thanks God it wasn't a slow one.

"Hey Jo, you've been gone for awhile and didn't come back." Said Camille, coming our direction after some songs.

"I was right here!" I said, with a giant smile on my face. She gave me a look, but I pretended I didn't see it and continued dancing.

* * *

><p>"You're asking me to get a six-week break?" Asked Mr. Candrom. He looked like his head was going to explode. He had this vein that would pop out every time he was stressed. "Are you kidding me?"<p>

"Uhh, I… Hmm… No?" This is what I managed to say.

"Mrs. Taylor, as much as I hate how you're _always _late I have to say that you're a great employee. That's why I hadn't fired you. And I… I _like_you a lot. You're like a daughter to me."

"Hmm ... Thank you, Sir." That fucking project of person was trying to buy me not to go and thought I'd be convinced and feel special by those _touching _words.

"I'll have to think about it." He said, sighing."Now, back to work." Wow, after all that he went back to the pussy boss. I nodded and went out of his office, going straight to the table where the guys, Camille, Cassie and Stephanie were sitting.

"So?" Asked Kendall.

"He'll think about it." I said, and snorted.

"But he doesn't have time to think. It's yes or no. Well, more like yes or yes, but ok." Said Cassie, confusing herself.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them hopefully.

"We have an offering for him." Said Carlos, smiling softly.

"That is…"

"Let's just talk to him and you'll see." Said Logan. I sighed and knocked on my boss' door. I heard a faint _"come in"_and I did so with all seven of them behind me.

"Mr. Candrom, my friends want to talk to you." I said as soon as I stepped in.

"Talk." Said him, without taking his eyes out of his computer's screen.

"So… Hmm… Sir…" Kendall started, without knowing exactly what to say.

"Go straight to the point, boy. Every second is precious in my life." _What? _THAT'S A LIE! He spends the entire day with his fat butt glued to that chair doing whatever in that computer of his (I bet he watches porn, that fat, old, pussy pig) or is making my life a living hell when I'm working.

"OK. Well, we have an offering for you so you'd let Jo have her break."

"And that is?" Ew, he said the exct same words I did. He finally looked up at them.

"We'd sing in here tonight." Said Logan, with a confident smile on his face.

"Hm. Who are you?" I wanted to explode his head and laugh at the same time. That was so funny! Even more if you looked at their faces.

"Hmm… Big Time Rush?" Said Carlos pointing the four of them with his finger.

"Oh, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. My daughters have lots of you on their walls." They smiled tightly at him."So you'd do a particular show at my café just so Ms. Taylor would have her break?"

"Yes… sir." Said Kendall.

"How much will it cost me?"

"Nothing." Said James. Mr. Candrom's face contorted in what I guessed was a smile and he raised his think eyebrows high.

"I think we have a deal." YES! FINALLY SOMETHING WORTH HEARING LEFT HIS MOUTH! THE NEXT DAY I'D BE TRAVELING AROUND THE U.S.! And I'd be stuck in a bus with Kendall. Something told me it wouldn't be good, but I'd like it way too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Jo, you know it ;)) lol So, how was it? Review and make me happy! =D xxBahCo<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**OH. MY. GOD. You guys are A M A Z I N G. Even leaving you without a new chap for so long I got to 65 reviews? Wow, I love you, truly do! OK, now. I know I made you wait for ages, but please don't kill me! Life is crazy, believe me. I didn't have a single freaking free day ever since school was back, which was a day after my last update. And I was having a terrible author block. Well, this chapter is Kendall's POV, hope you like it. ((=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Kendall's POV**

"Let's go, or we'll be late!" I said, knocking on the guys' doors to rush them up.

"Chill!" Said Logan, closing his room's door.

"Kendall, I know you want Jo locked with you right now, but you have to relax!" James teased me, leaving his room a little after Carlos.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Shut up." I said, walking down the hallway and pressing the elevator's button. "We're just friends. There's nothing on going between us now, remember?"

"But you wish there was." Said Carlos and the elevator made a "_ding!_" sound. Well, I didn't deny it, because I'd be lying and it'd be useless. We walked down the hotel's lobby when the doors opened and into the taxi already waiting for us. As we approached the café a little crowd was seen, looking into all the directions, waiting for us to arrive. We hopped out of the car and scream were heard from everywhere around us. Guys dressed in black opened space so we could get to the café.

"Hey! You're early!" Said Jo, coming to greet us. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Bleh, stop it! She doesn't want you, so stop getting your hopes up! Camille, Cassie and Stephanie came up to us too.

"Yeah, Kendall was too excited to get here." Said James, with his arms around Cassie. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Oh great, you're here!" Said Mr. Candrom, popping from out of the blue. "I want you to meet my daughters and some of their friends and then you'll be onstage."

* * *

><p>The show went great. Sure, it wasn't as big as we were used to, but it was still cool and sometimes I'd prefer something like that.<p>

"OK, Ms. Taylor." Said Mr. Candrom as the remainder of people left the café. "Thanks to your friends you'll be free. But as soon as you're back in New York I want you here. Now, have a good time!" Man, he was a bitch. Jo smiled tightly at him as an answer to it, but I knew she was fuming/ jumping up and down inside.

"OK. But when I'm back college will restart, so I'll be back to my regular schedule." She said, the fake smile vanishing form her pretty face.

"Yes, I know. You may go now, Jenna will close today. Goodbye, see you in a few weeks." He said, and practically kicked us out of there.

"He thinks I'm his fucking slave.!" Haha, fuming.

"He just wants to be sure you'll come back. I think he likes you a lot." Said Steph.

"Oh yeah, he loves me so much he'd make me work 24/7 for free!" She said. I thought she'd punch a wall at any time and Gosh, would it be funny.

"Will you guys help us pack or are you going back to the hotel?" Asked Camille.

"We'll help you." Said Logan, and winked at her.

"Logan, we'll be in the same room while packing, so please, control yourself." Said Jo. Well, if we were stil… together? I don't think I'd refrain my needs. Logan and I went to Jo and Camille's apartment and James and Carlos went to Steph and Cassie's .

"Wow, how many Is." I said in amusement as I walked into their room. There were billions of posters on those walls, no kidding. Logan didn't pay much attention to them, he should've been used to them already.

"Yeah, right? Try to change your clothes with so many guys staring at you. It really is not easy." Jo said and I couldn't help but wish I was one of those posters. My mind began to wander, thinking about Jo in her underwear. What kind did she wear? In less than five seconds my imagination got wild.

"Impressive, right?" Asked Logan, and I at first I thought he was talking about Jo changing,  
>but remembered what we were talking about.<p>

"Yeah, very." I said, and sat down on one of the beds.

"I think it is creepy, not impressive." Said Jo, opening a trunk on the floor and sat next to me, looking from the trunk to their closet's door.

"You know, the clothes won't pack themselves up." I said.

"They really could, though." She sighed and got up to get her clothes. I looked up to the wall right across from where I was to be met by my own eyes. I smirked as I connect the dots.

"So, _that_is 'the poster'?" I pointed out the image and she stopped what she was doing.

"Oh… yeah." She said, and looked down, continuing to pack. I looked pretty weird in that photo, in my opinion, with my hair in all directions and my face was just… my face. **(A.N.: The photo's link will be on my profile! When I saw that I just fell in love, I had to use it somewhere, so here it is!)**

"Had good dreams after staring at this for hours?" I teased her she rolled her eyes, but I saw a blush crept its way into her face.

"Shut up." She said, and looked down, continuing to pack.

"Oh, you so did!" Annoy Jo was one of my favorite things to do.

"I said shut up, Schmidt." I chuckled a little and helped her finish packing.

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY ON BOARD!" Shouted Carlos as we got into a van. We all sat down and got comfortable. Well, Jo and I weren't that comfortable with the girls almost on the guys' laps. It was just… awkward. Plain awkward.<p>

"Hey, what's our first destiny, captain?" Asked Steph jokingly.

"The airport." He said and everybody gave him a "_OH, REALLY?" _look. "And then we're going to North Carolina!" Jo and Camille looked at each other with giant smiles on their faces. Then began screaming like maniacs.

"OH MY GOSH!" Exclaimed Camille. And they started talking about a lot of things at the same time and really loudly.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Said Logan, shouting at the last try, so they'd shut up. "What is going on?"'

"WE'RE FROM NORTH CAROLINA!" They exclaimed at the same time. Holy shit, that'd be interesting. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was a fill-in kind of chapter, and a really short one. I'm so sorry for making you wait for almost two months for this. I promise the next one will be A LOT better and I'll try to update this week. Ooohhh! And I've got an idea for a new story! Review me telling if you have any interest in it and I'll put kind of a summary on the next chapter! xxBahCo<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, I'm not gonna say I'm sorry –even though I am-, because it won't change the fact that I left you hanging for a really long time. So thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites and for continue reading this, and I hope you enjoy chapter 13! =))**

**I've just re-updated it because I didn't notice I wrote it all using hyphens instead of quoting marks and some of you got confused. Let me get it through for you. I've been writing some things with my friends and in Portuguese we use hyphens. I got it all messed up and ended up using hyphens. So, I'm sorry, but it's all corrected now.**

* * *

><p>I rang the <em>oh-so-familiar<em>doorbell on the front porch and waited as patiently as I could for someone to open the door with a gigantic smile on my face. I was alone as everyone else went away to buy some yummy barbecue material. I heard some yelling inside and couldn't help but laugh how things didn't change: My siblings shouting at each other to open the door. Finally some good soul opened it and a very angry Mrs. Ivana Taylor stood in front of me. As soon as her clear blue eyes met mine the anger cracked into a massive smile.

"JO!" She yelled, surprised, then crashed me in a mom hug (y'know, the kind of hug only your momma can give you). "How are you, my dear? I've been missing you so much!"

"Did you just say Jo?" My brother said from inside, and before I could say anything I was being crushed in yet another hug. "Sis! What're you doing here?"

"Wow, Aaron! I missed you, too!" I said.

"Ooh, you little ironic, bitchy thing! I've missed you so much! Even your moody, bitchier days!" Said my sister, hugging me.

"Language, Charlotte!" Said Mom, giving her the bad eyes. Aawww, I missed the bad eyes! They were mostly directed at me! What can I say? Never been much of a lady-mouthed girl.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the backyard with Shayla and Meggie." After Mom said it I sprinted towards the back of the house. The first one to see me was Meggie, her caramel hair was slightly above the middle of her back and her sea green eyes shone when she saw me.

"AUNTIE JO!" She ran to me and I had to bend down and catch her mid-air as she jumped on me.

"Hey, sweetie! I miss you so much!"

"I missed you mowe! I missed you this much!" She opened her little arms to show me how much she's missed me. "Hmm… Maybe a littwe mowe."

I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face at her childish ways. But yet she was so smart for a two year old.

"Jo!" I heard my father's deep voice call me and looked up, then I was the one running into somebody's arms. Yeah, I was a Daddy's girl.

"How's been life?" He asked me, stroking my hair.

"Great, what about you?"

"Couldn't be better." I stepped away and smiled up at him. He was still the same: Sandy blond hair, starting to fade into a grayish color, broad shoulders, warm smile and deep chocolate eyes, just like my own ones.

"Joanne." A sweet voice called me. I turned in its direction and was met by a pair of honey colored eyes. Shayla looked at me with a reproving stare and then a mockingly smile changed her features. I smiled back at her and went to a hug.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" She asked.

"Hey, don't budge! I shouldn't even be here!"

"Then… Why are you?" Asked Charlie. "Not wanting to be rude or anything, but… why, then?"

"I... Came with some friends. They'll be here in a while." Now, I didn't want to pop the surprise at the moment, did I? It'd be funnier seeing Charlie's face later. Oh, and her reaction, couldn't forget it.

"Ooohhh, friends? And are they hot?" Asked Charlie, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I grinned mischievously.

"You tell me when they get here."

"What's this all I hear about hot friends?" Asked Aaron. Over protective brother. Yup.

"Yeah, daddy. It's just Auntie Jo's fwiends." Said Meggie. Oh, sweet thingy, I even look innocent with her saying that. Ha, as if!

"Is Camille with you?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, she stopped by to take her family and will be here in…" As if on cue the doorbell rang.- zero seconds.

I went to the door and opened it, only to be swooped out of the ground by a pair of muscular arms.

"Annie!"

"Jason! What happened to you? You're gigantic!" I asked the seventeen year old boy, whom was Camille's brother.

"I'm a man, I'm supposed to be big." He said, putting me down.

"A man?" I snorted at him. "Yeah, and Camille isn't a freak."

"Hey! I'm here, ya know?" She yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Louis! Stella!" I said and hugged Camille's parents. They insisted I called them by their first names, and so did my parents about Camille.

"Oh, dear! You're looking so beautiful! Just as always!" Said Stella. Well, she always said that.

"And so do you! Come in, they're in the backyard." They went through the back door and Cam rushed in.

"Aw, Meggie's still the same cutie. But she's grown up so fast!"

"Tell me about it. I feel like that old aunt that always tells you how much you've grown up." I said and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"So, when are they getting here?" Cam asked me.

"I've got no idea, but I have to talk to my mom about y'all staying here. Why don't you call Logan?"

"Kay."

She took her phone out and I went to the backyard to talk to Mom.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you?" She nodded and we went to the living room. "So, my friends that are coming… I told them they could stay here while we're in the city. So… Can they?"

"Are there boys, or just girls?"

"Three girls and four boys. Camille's in it, too."

"As long as you stay in separate rooms, it's alright for me."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her. I went back to the kitchen to see Camille just putting her phone down.

"They're at the door." She said, smiling. I ran to the door and opened it before they could ring the doorbell.

"Shh! I want to surprise my sister! Oh, and Kendall, if she starts taking her clothes off or something like that to try and seduce you, don't freak out, just pretend you don't see it."

"Take her… what?" He said, looking at me as if I've told him I'm a man.

"Yeah, just keep it cool. She's a freaky, like Camille. Y'all, put these things in the kitchen and come with me." They did as I said and followed me out in the backyard. "Hey guys, my friends are here! These are Cassie, Stephanie, Carlos, James, Logan and" I was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S KENDALL!" Charlie yelled and ran in his direction, crushing him in a desperate hug. "AND CARLOS! AND LOGAN! AND JAMES! OHMIGOSH, I LOVE YOU!"

"Told ya she's a freak." I said, grinning at Kendall. He looked as if he'd be screaming 'HELP!' if he could at least breath.

"Jo! Shut up! You'll scare him away!" Said Charlie, which made me laugh.

"_I_will scare him away? I'm not the one crushing his ribs. Oh, you know what? Have fun"- I said, grinning.

"REALLY?" She yelled in excitement.

"No. Now leave him alone."

"Aaww, I hate you! Why should I?" She stomped her foot and pouted. Bratty bitch.

"Because it's not polite to break somebody's ribcage." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But…" Her pout intensified.

"Charlotte, leave the boy alone!" Said mom. "Sorry about my daughter. And I'm Ivana, by the way." She came our way and gave each one of them a hug. Then we started to put everything up for the barbecue.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Said Jason.

"So now you're big _and_think? Wow, what else happened while I was out?"

"Haha, very funny." Said Jay and rolled his eyes. "So, as I was saying before I got _rudely _interrupted… why don't we call everybody and go to the club tomorrow night? Y'know, like old times. Fool around, play the guitar, sing, have fun." He said. I looked around thinking about my life before New York and smiled, until my eyes met a pair of… _angry?_green eyes. "And y'all can come." Jason said, looking at us expectantly. "So, how does it sound?"

"Like something I've been needing for a long time." I said, and smiled at him.

"So, Jo…" Said Charlie with a glint of evil on her bright blue eyes. "Why didn't my lovely sister tell me she's friends with Big Time Rush?"

"I don't know. I just… didn't feel like it."

"_DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT_! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS OF MY DAY I SPEND THINKING ABOUT THEM? YES JOANNE, _24_! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!"

"Charlie, right now you sound very desperate. You know, guys don't like desperate girls." Aaron messed with her.

"What? Pfft! I'm not desperate!" She said, between nervous laughs, then she turned to Kendall. "See, I'm not desperate, Kendall!"

"Yeah, I see." He said, taking it easy.

"SO YOU LIKE ME?" She yelled, holding on his arm tightly.

"W-what?" Kendall had just lost his cool. People should listen to me sometimes.

"Charlotte, help me set up the table." Said mom.

"But Mom…" She started pouting.

"I said now, Charlotte." Yeah, badass Mom! Gotta love that part of her. At least when that part's not thinking about ways of making me suffer. Charlie huffed and went with her, but not before winking at Kendall. Grr! Get outta my… _friend_, sweet, beautiful little sister.

"Your jealousy can be seen from space." Camille whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Shut it." I mumbled and looked away from her smug smirk. Then we started talking about our lives and such, the barbecue's smell filling the afternoon's air as it started to turn into night. At about eleven Camille's parents left, leaving her and Jason behind.

"I'll put Megan in bed. Be right back." Said Shayla, caring a sleeping Meggie.

"Kids, we're going in. Goodnight to y'all." Said my dad and we all said our goodnights back at him and mom. A new conversation was soon started.

"So, I've noticed you and Logan are all googly eyes and smiley faces to one another. Anything I should know happened?" Said Aaron, looking pointedly at the two of them.

"Oh, please Aaron. You'll be all over-protective older brother on me, too? Go change Meggie's diaper, 'cause it'll be more productive to your life." She retorted back at him and I snorted.

"Geez, I was just politely asking about your love life!"

"Mhm." She simply said back.

"Anyway, you're all paired up." Said Charlie, smirking. Uh-oh, something bad was about to come out. "Well, you all but Kendall. Jo, you didn't have to do it!"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Take care of Kendall for me, so he'd be all mine when you got here!"

At that moment everybody burst out laughing, even more the ones who knew about our _thing_.

"Oh yeah, she took care of him alright!" Said Cassie, and they all laughed even more. I wanted to burry my completely red face under the table and never take it out of there. I risked taking a glance at Kendall and our eyes met, his green orbs showing amusement and embarrassment as my sister clung to him.

"How exactly did you take care of him, missy?" Asked Aaron, now looking at _me_with his damned pointedly look.

"I… uh… well…" My mind didn't function fast enough, and I had exactly no idea what to say to this.

"Ooh, little Jo's been having some love adventure over at New York!" Teased Shayla.

"Oh, go change some diapers, you two!" I said, quoting Camille. I crossed my arms in front of me and diverted my eyes from Shayla's face, only to be met my those emerald eyes again. Shitty shit, what was up with me and those eyes those days? Seriously, they weren't this much of a problem before. I blushed furiously and looked away, but I could swear he winked at me.

They continued to tease me for some more minutes and then they just change the subject –thank Jesus. At about 3 A.M. Aaron and Shayla went home and the rest of us went to bed. The girls were in my room and the boys in Aaron's old one. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fall asleep, dreaming about sweet drinks, green eyes and hot make-out sessions. I was _so_damned.

* * *

><p><strong>So… What did ya think? I'll try my hardest to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything, though. My terrible author's block's ended, so I guess I'll just have to deal with the lack of time for writing. Don't forget to review, and I hope to see y'all soon! =D xxBahCo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, I know. You can hate me all you want, I deserve it for leaving you hanging like that. I really didn't get the time to update and I was kind of having author's block along with it, but it was more because of lack of time. But... GUESS WHO'S ON VACTION RIGHT NOW AND WILL -hopefuly- FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! Maybe me lol. Anyway, I won't start blabbing about all I had to do that I didn't even have the time to update, cause I know it is bullshit to y'all. Soooo... hope you're not too mad and enjoy chapter 14. ((=**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I groaned. We forgot the curtains opened the night before, so the sun was hitting my face. Then I groaned again, because of the damn dreams I had. It felt more like flashbacks than dreams, but still made me want to bang my head against something hard until I got amnesia. Or jump on Kendall and kiss him nonstop. Anyway, I didn't really think neither of them were options.<p>

I got up as I saw none of the girls were in my bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth before going down to have breakfast. When I got downstairs everybody around the table eating and chatting. They said "good morning" and I replied with a little smile, then I sat down and ate while chatting along with them.

My eyes met Kendall's briefly and my cheeks burned a crimson red as I thought about all dreams and other shitty thoughts I'd been having for the past days. _Damn hormones. _He gave me a side grin and my face got hotter as I looked down, the half-eaten pancakes seeming extremely interesting for me.

"So, we're going to the club in half an hour, and we'll stay there till we're kicked out." Said Charlie, getting up.

"Already? What time is it?" I asked her.

"Eleven, sleepy head." Aaron answered instead. "Y'know, it's kind of rude to sleep in while you've got guests."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I got up too and went back to my room to get changed in a two piece, shorts and a tank top. **(Links on my profile.)**

"Hey, hottie." Said Cassie, coming into my room. "I'd tap that ass. If I were a dude."

"I think we're getting too close." I say as I run my fingers through my hair. At this moment Camille burst through the door with Steph right after her.

"Okay! You and Kendall. What. Is. Going. On?" Cam asked, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

"Nothing! Now let go, you freak."

"Nothing my ass!" Said Cassie, quirking her eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Mhm, we saw all the glances and smiles and shit." Steph stepped into the conversation.

"There's no shit going on. Now let's go down, or they'll leave us behind." I didn't wait for an answer as I got out of my room, the girls following me.

"Finally! You were taking forever!" Said Jason, already going out of the door. "Everybody's there waiting for us."

We split in two cars and go to the club in about fifteen minutes. I smiled at the view of the place, remembering the days I spent in there with my friends. As soon as I stepped in there I was engulfed by a lot of arms.

"Lil Jo! Cammy Cam!" Said Tom, engulfing us in a tight hug.

"Hey, T!" I said back to the big guy.

"Yo-yo Jo! Cammy Kitty!How've you been?" Said Matthew, hugging me and then Camille.

"Matt." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname, but still a huge grin played across my face.

"Josephine! Camomille!" A third voice called us and we looked in its direction to see Ben.

"Wazzup, Ben 10?" I know, lamest nickname _ever_. We hugged him and turned back to do the whole presentation thing.

"Man, you're friends with famous people!" Said Tom, as if I had just told him he won a billion dollars.

"Well, they're still people, right?" I said, as if it was nothing. Because it really wasn't, seriously.

"Oh, jut wait till Allison sees them." Said Matt, smirking.

"I'm sure it won't be worse than Charlie's reaction." Said Camille, and we all laughed.

"Shut it." Charlie said, her face gone red. "I was in a state of shock."

"And so was I." Kendall said, causing another fit of laughter from the group.

"What are y'all laughing at?" Asked Vanessa, approaching us. "Jo! Cam! Ohmigawsh, you're here!"

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" Allison yelled out and started screaming like the big freak she was. Then she just flung herself at James, hugging him to death. "OHMIGOSH! JAMES!I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO HOT! YOU'RE-"

"My man." Cassie cut her off and crossed her arms over her chest. Oohh, bitches' figth! I'd bet everything I had on Allie.

"Easy, Cassie." Steph said, touching her arm. She relaxed and put her arms down, but her eyes still showed some "_I wanna kill you"_fire.

"Y'know, James has hundreds of girlfriends all around the world. So there's no point on being jealous. He's with you, anyways." I said, trying to get to some point. "Oh, and by the way, we're happy to see you, too, Allie."

"Girls! I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging us. Then she took a look at Camille's hand, which was firmly pressed against Logan's. "OH MY GOD! You two are together?!" They just nodded and smiled. Then she looked at Steph and Carlos, who were side-hugging. "And I don't know who you are, but you're dating Carlos?"

"Yup." Steph said, popping the "p".

"Oh, for God's sake! Now that I get to meet you, you're all taken?! _That's so not fair_!" She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Now you'll tell me Jo's with Kendall." She said, giving me a pointedly look.

"What?! No!" I almost screamed as my face flushed and lowering my eyes as everybody looked at me.

"In this case… Heeyy, Kendaaall! I'm Allison, Jo and Camille's awesome, beautiful and _totally single _friend! But you can call me Allie. Or girlfriend." She said, getting closer to him and batting her eyelashes like she had a bug stuck in them, a giant creepy smile almost ripping her face apart.

"Don't waste your time. I've tried, believe me." Said Charlie, crossing her arms and huffing.

"But you're just a little baby. I am a very interested young lady who's _coincidentally_looking for someone to start a life in union with." She said, now almost on Kendall's face, while twirling a lost strand of hair.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm ready for marriage." Said the poor guy, with a weird grin like "_God, get outta my face, I'm not into you, you bitch_". OK, maybe that's just what I thought about the whole situation, so what? It's not like someone's going to slap me because of my thoughts.

"OK, so now that I think you've been creepy enough, why don't y'all just put your things down and dive in? I promise the water's just perfect." Matt said, pointing at the pool behind him with his thumb.

We all agreed it was the best thing to do (it was like hell out of the dreamy pool) and put our bags on the table they were already occupying. The guys took off their shirts and I was thankful for my sunglasses being securely put in front of my eyes, so no one saw me staring at Kendall. Ew, I just sounded like Charlie and Alli. But I couldn't help myself; just thinking about those abs, that dangerous V-line that traced down his waist… Oh shit, I was pretty positive I was drooling.

"Hey Jo, if you want to tan you should lay down, y'know?" Ness said, trying to guess what I was looking at. She smirke, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said, shaking my head and turning to join them in the pool chairs.

"Burn me, sun. Burn me. Oh, but not _that_much." Ness said, and I snickered.

"Good to know you're still a weirdo." Camille said, and Ness just poked her tongue out in answer. We settled to talking about everything going on whilst tanning. After some time I turned to tan my back and saw Cassie grinning from the corner of my eye.

"Don't look now, but Kendall's staring at your butt." She said, her grin growing. I looked over my shoulder, because that's what people do when told _not to_look, and just for record he was staring at me. Or more precisely, at my butt. Oh well, whatever.

"Hey, Kendall?" Steph called him out, smirking and I dreaded what was going to come out of anyone's mouth next.

"Uh… Hm… Wazzup?" He asked, awkwardly cleaning his throat.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer." Said Camille, and the girls giggled. I felt my face get hotter and tried to hide a smile as a light red came across his cheeks. That wasn't funny at all. Sure would be if it wasn't me feeling all awkward, but it was; so, _not funny_.

"Will do next time." Said him, smirking back at them and sending me a wink. They just laughed harder as my face went from_ tomato-red _to _red-hot-peppers_. I just did what I should've done ages before, and put my head back down on my arms and wished a whole would appear from out of the blue and swallow me, so I could die in peace and never think about those damned green eyes again.

"Are you not telling us something?" Asked Allie, crossing her arms. _OK whole, this would be the perfect timing, if you're ever coming._

"No. What gives you the idea?" I tried to ask innocently, but I knew my face gave it away.

"Just tell them! You know you would sometime, anyway." Camille said, shrugging. _Yeah, I would, but it wouldn't be somewhere the world could hear it._At Camille's wordsall of them sat up straight, expectantly.

"It's nothing, really." _Oh yeah, it's a lot. _I sighed, defeated, and started telling them everything from the day I met the guys through that same day.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SAID NO TO KENDALL FRANCIS FREAKISHLY HOT AND SWEET SCHMIDT!" Allie yelled, getting everybody's attention. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody in a radius of 300 feet. Shit, people in CHINA must've heard it.

"Damn, Allison! Shut the fuck up!" I whispered/yelled at her.

"How am I supposed to shut up when I get to know one of my best friends was all mushy with my idol and said no to being his girlfriend when that's all I've ever wanted?! Life is not fair!" She lectured me and I swear I saw tears threatening to spill out of her green eyes. No, I wasn't feeling bad for her. No matter how much she looked like a kicked puppy. Nu-uh.

"Do you really think I didn't want to say yes?" I asked and sighed, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"Then why didn't you?" Asked Steph, and Camille, Charlie, Allison and Vanessa gave me understandingly looks.

"Because… I don't wanna get broken. Not again." I said, looking down at my feet.

"But I don't think Kendall would hurt you." Said Cassie, lowly. "He likes you too much to do so. Besides, he's good to anyone."

"I know." I said, smiling softly and looked over at the pool, where the blonde guy played volleyball. "I like him too, but I'm afraid it won't work."

"How wouldn't it? You like each other! It's just this simple!" Said Camille, trying to get to some point.

"You're forgetting the fact that I live in New York and he lives in Los Angeles."

"So what? It's the same as with me and James, Camille and Logan and Stephanie and Carlos." Said Cassie.

"Just say it, Jo!" Charlie spoke for the first time in the conversation, taking me by surprise. "I know you're afraid It'll happen again. But you're mistaking Kendall, he's not a jerk. Let yourself be fully happy again! Give it a shot!"

"Okay. What exactly are we talking about?" Steph asked confused, and Cassie nodded.

"Just some bad memories I'm not in the mood for bringing up right now." I said, laying back down.

"Is he a good kisser?" Allie asked, smirking at me and I rolled my eyes at her. Well, at least she changed the subject. Kind of.

"From all the subjects you could've chosen, you chose this one?" I chuckled, avoiding the answer.

"Just answer it." Ness said.

"Fine. Yes, he is a good kisser. Satisfied now?" I tell them and couldn't believe it when they made me describe it.

"I knew it!" Charlie shouted. "His lips look just so soft and overly kissable. You lucky girl!"

"You're so creepy." Ness said, staring at her weirdly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She waved her hand in a dismissively way. "I'm off to the pool, who's coming?"

Everybody but Cassie and Ness (according to them, they still hadn't gotten to theperfect shade of gold skin) went to the pool. I sneaked on Jason, since he had his back to me and jumped on him, not really caring if he'd break his back, or neck, or anything at all.

"OUCH! JOANNE, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" He yelled at me as I chuckled at his mad face.

"I thought you were all grown up now." I innocently teased him.

"Oh, really? Then let's see what this big man can do to little Annie." **(A.N.: I know what you're thinking, you little pervs. ((((; lol)**He smirked at me and then all I could see, smell (well, not really) and breath was water.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled at him as I surfaced. "IT'S ON!"

"BRING IT!" He screamed back and then, the world around us exploded in water.

"STOP IT!" We finally heard Vanessa screaming over the tornado we were making as it was dying down. "I SAID: STOP IT!"

"We stopped and started to laugh as a drenched Ness glared at us from her place. Jay rose his hand and I high fived it as we laughed and then hugged.

"The pranks aren't the same without you." He told me.

"And my life isn't the same without the pranks." I smiled at him and then poked his toned abs. "Been working out, have we? Trying to impress anyone in special?" He blushes and I winked at him.

"I think we better let go, or else blondie's gonna kill me in my sleep." He whispered in my ear and I instantly turned to face Kendall, who was across from us, watching the scene while pretending (not really) to pay attention to Allie. Poor girl. I lift one eyebrow at him and he turns back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... how was that? Hope not too shitty. ((= Anyway, I'll be re-typing the next chapter right now and am gonna put it up as soon as finished, no matter how many reviews I get in this time. But it would be great to get a good number. I promise it won't hurt you! ((;<strong>

**xxBahCo~**


End file.
